


Retribution

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's far from divine, but it'll serve Jack O'Neill, as he decides he is tired of the man he loves being tormented and unsafe on his home Earth and those behind it getting away clean…No More!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Dark, Violent, Death of Minor characters. mention of rape, Language

He had left a message on Daniel's answering machine at his apartment and on his cell, that he would be late and to call if he wanted to cancel their dinner plans out. When Jack got to the restaurant only to discover Daniel had not arrived, he sat down and decided to wait…it lasted for about ten minutes. The nagging feeling that he had come to listen to more and more to over time, as it was always right, was telling him his partner, his soul mate was in trouble. He picked up his cell phone and called Daniel on his cell, but got the voice mail. On the way out of the restaurant to his truck he called Daniel's apartment he got the answering machine. 

Five minutes later, a trip that should have taken him ten to fifteen normally, Jack rushed to Daniel's apartment to discover the door was partly open, though not enough to be noticed if one was not looking for it, so he pulled his gun and kicked open the door the rest of the way, standing to the side as he was trained. The sight that greeted him was made of nightmares…his Daniel had been taken by force…again! A part of him asked what if Daniel was simply dead and he told it to shut the hell up as he quickly and methodically checked each room…just in case that nagging voice was right. He was pleased that it was wrong…obviously NOT related to his instincts. 

Jack took a deep breath to focus, as fear was bashing at his heart door with worry for his lover and life. He pulled his cell and hit the speed dial to Carter as she was at the Mountain and would be faster than trying to reach Hammond with all the security channels he had to go through. 

"Carter." 

"Carter…you need to inform Hammond…Daniel's been taken…" 

"Sir?" 

"He's been taken, Carter…he's been taken…AGAIN!" he shouted, then closed his eyes, and reigned in his emotions; they didn't serve here. Taking a swallow, "I'm at his apartment, it's a disaster, he put up one hell of a fight," he informed Carter as he turned to exit, closing the door with his foot so not to disturb any finger prints that might be there, and gave a small smile, as he recalled how he, Carter and Teal'c worked hard in training Daniel over the years. "I suspect more than one, at least two," he said as he headed to the elevator. "After you inform Hammond get Teal'c and several Marine unites standing by, while you send a forensic team to Daniel's." Once in the elevator Jack rested his back on the wall of the elevator. 

"Sir, shouldn't Teal'c and I head to Daniel's? Look for clues as to who did it and where he might be?" 

"Not necessary," Jack said confidently, his eyes growing cold and calculated. "You just get the men ready," he ordered and hung up on Carter, then hit another speed dial as he made his way out of the lobby, striding as a man with a purpose. 

"Frasier." 

"Doc…Daniel's gone…someone took him." 

"Oh my…you don't think…NID did…again do you?" 

"I don't know, Doc. But you recall that little…'favor' I asked of you?" 

There was a pause, "Yes…hold on," she said and the line went silent. 

Jack climbed into his truck, which was double parked in front of Daniel's apartment building, and after getting inside and the door closed, he reached under the seat on the passenger side and lifted the rug, where there was a compartment. He opened the sliding door, which slid back into the body of the truck and pulled out a laptop; a model that would make Carter cry if she knew he had it; which she didn't. He powered it up and balanced it between the steering wheel and his chest and keyed in his codes to activate the special programs he had placed in it by old…old friends fearing that this day would come. 

He recalled shortly after his lover descended, he and Daniel were going out for coffee; Daniel approaching him and telling him how he remembered…remembered their love and how he wanted to apologize, but Jack wouldn't let him. Jack helped Daniel recall that if he stayed and let Jacob heal him instead of ascending he would have been trapped in a physically disabled body with strong possibilities of brain damage; no one wanted that for him, especially Jack. 

"Is it over then?" Daniel had asked tentatively; fear that it was in his beautiful blue eyes. 

"Only if you want it to be?" Jack replied honestly. 

"I don't," Daniel said truthfully. 

Then Jack suggested they needed a neutral place to talk, so the coffee place Daniel favored was picked. He had stepped to the restroom after three cups to Daniels five, only to come back in time to see Daniel being manhandled into a black van. It had taken them five precious days to locate his lover…FIVE DAYS! Daniel had been beaten, starved, dehydrated, and electrocuted almost to the point of death…all because NID wanted information on the Ascended Ancients, which Daniel had told them from the beginning he had none…he didn't remember! 

Janet barely managed to keep him alive, and it was a difficult recovery, but his Danny was strong and he did get better, but the NID scum got away on some political bullshit then got lost in the shuffle. Hammond ORDERED him to stay out of it…so did Daniel. Jack was furious and he knew, he KNEW they'd try again some day. He knew those power hungry SOBs would try this again, so he found some dirt on Janet; more than willing to use it on her if she didn't agree to what he wanted; he didn't have to, but she put up a hell of a fight. 

"I've got it, Sir," Janet's voice came back online. 

"One second, Doc," Jack said as he hit a few keys, which displayed a map of Colorado Springs on it, and a side box, waiting for an entry. "Go ahead." 

"Frequency, 7-548-124-874-DDJ," she said, her voice professional as she spoke. 

Jack entered the numbers in the box and he watched as it interacted with the satellite that he was NOT supposed to have access too, as it went to work to locate its target…one Doctor Daniel Jackson. Jack didn't smile when a red dot appeared all the way across town in the warehouse district, but he looked pleased. "I've got him." 

"Colonel…" Janet said, her voice hesitating for a moment. "I know I gave you a hard time…bring him home," she then said, her own way of admitting, that Jack had been right to have her plant a homing device under Daniel's skin, where he couldn't find it, so if he were anywhere on Earth, they could find him. She had thought it was an invasion of privacy and that Daniel should know, but Jack had bullied her into it, and on some level she agreed, but felt bad about it…no more.

"I will," Jack vowed and hung up, while placing the lap top in the passenger seat beside him, securing it with a seat belt, and placed on his head set as he then pulled out, and called Carter and informed her where to meet him. Jack looked at the time and estimated the bastards had a hold of his Daniel anywhere from two to five hours…more than enough time to do serious damage to a man. 

***************

Jack was like a statue…only his eyes showed the pain and worry as he waited along with Teal'c and Carter for word from Janet on Daniel's condition. His mind recalled how they quickly surrounded the small abandoned warehouse, Carter taking one side, Teal'c another, him the front door, SG-3, 5, and 7 as back up. They stormed in and made their way inside. Jack's instincts again told him to keep the Marines on the border of the situation only his team going in, and for Daniel's sake he was glad…they caught the fuckers in the middle of raping his lover…his soul. Had Teal'c not stopped him, he would have shot the fuckers where they stood, especially the one that still had his dick in his Daniel's torn and bleeding ass. He still wanted to shoot them after Teal'c decked the one on top of Daniel as Sam swept the other's feet out from him and then kicked him in the face, but again, Teal'c's voice of reason, stating "They must be prosecuted under your laws," kept him from killing them. He wished he never taught Teal'c that so long ago, as he stood here now, waiting to see if his lover would live or die. 

Hammond showed up, "Anything?" 

"No sir," Carter answered, seeing Jack was still staring at the doors where Janet would come out of soon, not even paying the General any attention. 

"What of those that have done this?" Teal'c asked, his dark eyes showing he wanted to hear how justice would be served. 

"They're being transferred to another facility…" Hammond started to say. 

This got Jack's attention. "Transferred…sir?" he asked. "Why?" he managed to asked, keeping his temper barely in check. 

"This is a secret facility, Colonel, you know that. I'm told they will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law, son." Hammond assured him. 

"Still not enough," Jack growled, his hands clenching in his pockets, to keep him from hitting something. 

"Colonel, I am sure I do not need to inform YOU, that this is a legal matter and it will be treated as such. You are no longer involved in this matter other than to testify when the time comes, is this understood?" he asked, for he knew Jack's background and knew what someone like Jack O'Neill could do if set loose. 

"Understood, sir," Jack replied, not wanting to, but for the moment he would comply. 

The sound of the doors opening alerted everyone as Janet exited, looking grim. "Doctor?" Hammond asked, knowing they all wanted to know. 

Frasier was in her surgical scrubs, and used the mask she had been wearing to wipe her forehead as she looked into anxious eyes. “The next twenty-four hours are critical. There was a serious fracture of the skull… his brain was bleeding, it’s under control now, and I’ve put in a shunt to keep the fluid from building up. There was a lot of damage, but because he was so weak I could only really stabilize him. They… they raped him repeatedly, there was severe internal damage, I’ve done what I can for him.” Her eyes went to Jack's. "Right now he’s in a coma… I can’t promise you that he’ll come out of it.” 

"That bad, Doctor?" Hammond asked, seeing the grim look in the eyes of a Doctor that had seen just about everything there was in the name of hurt and illness. 

"Yes, General, that bad," she replied evenly, pulling on her experience to keep professional. "They used a pipe or something heavy to beat him, though I suspect he got some of his injuries in the struggle with his kidnapers, sir, but at this point it’s pure conjecture. I've stopped the internal bleeding from his rectum and as I said before, I'm treating his head injury…I'll have a more detailed report for you in a couple of hours. There are still more test that need to be done, but he was too critical to do them immediately…only those needed so I could operate." 

"I understand, Doctor. Do what you have too. If you need ANYTHING or ANYONE, you just name it," Hammond said, meaning it for not only was Daniel Jackson a key component to the SGC, he was like a son to him, just like the others behind him were his family too. 

"I'll let you know, sir," she said with a nod. 

"Can I see him?" Jack asked, feeling like he was standing on the edge of an abyss, and needed to be with his partner, the man if laws permitted would be his husband. 

"Yes, Colonel, I think it would be best if you sat with him," she replied, for she knew about the two men; had for years, and would always support him. "I already put in a chair for you…and a bed to the side," she added, knowing Jack wouldn't be going anywhere and with Daniel this critical, she couldn't see even threats of needles or suspensions dragging him away…and she honestly wasn't going to try. 

"Can we?" Carter asked for herself and Teal'c. They knew of Jack and Daniel's relationship, for they were a team and they knew Janet knew, and realized if she was offering this to Jack…it was bad. 

"For a few minutes," she agreed. 

Hammond also suspected (actually he knew but not on facts just gut feeling) about the two key men that made this facility what it was today, and had no problem turning a blind eye, though they were very discreet…most times. He also knew Doctor Frasier. "Do what you need to do, Doctor," was all he said, and then turned to Jack before he went to keep vigil over his partner. "SG-1 is on stand down until further notice," he informed Jack so they didn't have to be concerned about being pulled on missions at the moment. 

"Thank you, sir," Jack said and with a nod moved passed and headed toward the ICU and Daniel's bed…man spent way too much time in this place. Just as Janet said, one side had a padded seat, the other a cot with blanket and pillow. Daniel was wired up, and what Jack could see was frightening. Daniel's golden locks were gone…needing to be shaved off, his head bandaged, his neck in a brace, which he knew was to keep the neck straight, since it had a shunt placed in from the brain into the body…he didn't know all the details, but he knew Janet would tell him later, he just knew the body was supposed to absorb the fluid…something like that. He shook his head a bit as he took a seat and gently reached out and placed it on the only patch of skin he could reach on his lover's arm, as his hands were splinted; possibly broken, his face either grayish or black-n-blue and swollen, his lips cracked and bleeding, with butterflies keeping what would need stitching closed. It was clear that Daniel was in need of a hell of a lot more work. He couldn't keep the tears away, "Oh Danny," he gasped silently and leaned his head on his lover's bed, trying not to sob, as he prayed with all his heart that Daniel would be okay, for he vowed to who ever listened that if Daniel died, he would be coming after…so either two men would live or two would die…it was that clear to him and he wanted to make sure God knew that too; just in case he wasn't ready. 

***************

After 276 stitches total, 15 broken bones, two operations on his rectum and three on his head, Daniel Jackson was declared stable…and would most likely live. That was the upside. The downside was, he was still in a coma after two weeks. Though the body was growing stronger everyday, there was no sign of Daniel coming out of his coma, but Janet was still hopeful, and even before Jack could say a word to her, she backed the idea of keeping Daniel in the SGC infirmary in an ISO room instead of the Air Force Academy Hospital, which thankfully Hammond also agreed, for Jack was worried that those NID bastards might try something again while Daniel was so vulnerable. 

Jack looked the worst then anyone aside from Daniel, in that he looked worn thin to the bone with worry and concern. When Hammond had barely even suggested Jack actually doing something other than sitting vigil with Daniel, he threatened to quit, even if that would keep him from Daniel's side…for a while, as he had full power of attorney over Daniel as Doctor Jackson had it for Jack should he not be able to speak on what kind of medical care he needed. Hammond quickly saw that he had two men in the infirmary in bad shape not just one and was desperate to pull at least one of them out of it. Carter and Teal'c had been given on base assignments, for he couldn't keep the entire team on stand down, but he wouldn't send them on missions…unless it was needed. The entire base was holding its breath…just like Jack. 

Hammond hung up the phone and wiped his face and in a moment of uncharacteristic temper, lashed out and all the stuff on the right side of his desk went flying off, prompting his secretary Sergeant Winters to come rushing in with concern. "Sir?" 

"Inform Colonel O'Neill I need to see him right away," he said, ignoring his mess. "Also the rest of SG-1" he added before the Sergeant left to follow his orders. 

George Hammond got up started picking up the files and other items and arranging them back on his desk neatly, and then moved to get some coffee, deeply wishing he had something stronger on hand for the moment. 

He lost track of time, his mind in a whirl when the knock came, "Enter," he called out and turned to see all three members of SG-1 enter is office. "Have a seat," he said; knowing what he had to say was not going to sit well with anyone, especially Jack. 

"I'm afraid I have some…bad news," he said, squaring his shoulders while he moved to take his own seat and met the concerned gazes before him. "I was just informed, that Theodore Alcott and Kevin Short have gone missing." 

"Missing, sir?" Carter asked quickly, seeing her CO sitting forward, the steam before the volcano explodes building at what the General had just said. 

"They were supposed to have been transferred to Wellington to be held until trial. It seems no one informed Wellington they were getting prisoners, so they couldn't report them never arriving…or know they were missing until the JAG officer, contacted by me, went to speak with them, and did not find them. An investigation in the matter shows that the MPs that came to take Alcott and Short were imposters…they’re gone." 

Jack didn't say a word, he just leaped to his feet as his chair went sailing across the room and started pacing, an obvious sign he was trying to keep his temper, but it didn't last long. "Why the HELL did we not follow them or make sure they got there? In fact, WHY THE HELL DID WE TRANSPORT THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE? WE HAVE A PERFECTLY FINE BRIG…CRAP…THOSE FUC…" 

"Enough Colonel," Hammond said firmly, hoping to rope Jack in before he got out of hand. 

"IT'S NOT ENOUGH, SIR! THOSE SONS OF BITCHES GOT AWAY…AGAIN!!!!" Jack roared into the face of his commanding officer, while he smashed his fist on Hammond's desk, causing Carter and Teal'c to jump to their feet, ready to hold Jack back if need be. 

"STAND DOWN, COLONEL,” Hammond shouted in a controlled order, as he got to his feet slowly, his eyes meeting Jack’s, showing he was in control; again in hopes of roping Jack in. 

"Sir…?" Carter said, moving to stand on Jack's left as Teal'c moved to stand on Jack's right, both knowing how upset Jack was over this. 

Jack took a calming breath, but he was anything but calm. "Sir…they got away again…" his eyes were filled with fury and unshed tears as he fought to keep his control. "Daniel is still fighting for his life…he’s in a FUCKING coma, and they got away…AGAIN!" 

"Sit down, Colonel," he ordered in hopes of getting Jack to pull himself together. He thought he was going to have to say it again, but Jack was a professional and a good soldier and he moved to his seat, after Teal'c placed the chair back in place. "There is a full search going on for Alcott and Short along with an APB, we'll find them." 

"Sir, they've been missing for almost two weeks…they’re probably out of the country already," Carter added, knowing it wasn't a good idea to bring it up by the fire that blazed even stronger in her CO's eyes, but it had to be said. 

"I'm aware of that, Major. All I'm saying is…" 

"You're doing you're best…yadda, yadda," Jack said, getting to his feet, suddenly not caring. "They got away and the bastards that were behind it will never be touched…can I go now, sir? I'd like to get back to Danny?" 

Hammond bit his tongue, for Jack was being insubordinate, and they both knew it. Bottom line however, was that Jack was most likely telling the truth of how it would go down, and it was better if Jack was in the infirmary then causing havoc. He'd let it go…for now. "Dismissed, Colonel," he said, and gestured for Carter and Teal'c to hold up. Once Jack was out of the room, "Keep an eye on him," he said, for he knew they understood. 

"Yes, sir," Carter replied, though she intended to anyway. 

"I shall," Teal'c vowed, for he could see the hurt and anger his friend was in and knew he would need his family to guide him through it. 

"Dismissed," he said and watched them leave, then sat heavily in his seat, feeling helpless. Even the President of the United States couldn't help him here and it just wasn't right. But he was not a man to go down without a fight, so he picked up the phone and started to make calls, hoping someone had something that would be able to help. 

**************

Over the next three days, very little changed, other than Jack had brought in a lap top, which Sam drooled over when she saw it, but Jack wouldn't let her touch it, saying a friend gave it to him. She had challenged his capability to use it, he replied, "how hard is it to bring up a game?" he smirked showing a SIM's game he was playing. Sam had rolled her eyes, muttered "what a waste and left." 

Janet had laughed, needing one after the difficult couple of weeks, glad that Jack was eating and getting some color back in his face. He had gone to his house to sleep, without being nagged for a change, but was there first thing in the morning, playing his latest game and chatting with Daniel, though it was a one sided conversation, she knew deep down it helped them both.

Today she came in with her team, specifically hand chosen by her to care for Daniel, knowing they would keep the type of personal injuries he received to themselves, to do her daily batch of tests and turn Daniel to prevent bed sores and treat any that may have formed. "Colonel," she smiled, as she strolled right in, a few minutes ahead of her usual schedule, and thought for a second that what she saw on the screen of the lap top, that Jack had on a rolling table next to him, was something else…but then pushed it aside, figuring it was probably a side screen to the game he was playing. 

"Doc," he greeted warmly. 

"You're looking a bit better, as is Daniel here…always a two for one deal, huh," she teased, knowing Jack would get the undertone of her teasing. 

"Always," Jack smiled, knowing just how true that was. "Doc, would it be okay if Carter or Teal'c take watch tonight…I want to be here, but I have a previous engagement that…well, I'd really not wish to cancel…its important." 

"Only if you promise me you keep getting the rest and taking the meals you have…and yes, I can tell," she smiled, glad to see the Colonel coming to terms that this might be a long fight…but still a fight and he needed to keep moving forward and that meant taking care of himself too. 

"Deal," Jack promised. 

After a little bit, Janet's team headed out, the curtain pulled back just enough for Jack to see Major Paul Davis enter the infirmary, and heading toward them. Jack got up and stepped out, "Major?" 

"Colonel," Davis saluted. "I wanted to see if Daniel was alright? I…I've called a few times, been appraised…couldn't get here sooner," he said, his eyes drifting over Jack's shoulder to the beat up young man in the bed. 

Jack could see the pain and personal horror fill Paul's eyes, and he could almost read his mind, thinking if this is better what the hell did he look like two weeks ago. Paul was a good friend of Daniel's and thus became a friend to him as well. "He's still in a coma, but the rest of him is healing. I like to think part of him decided to take a vacation, but forgot to take his body with him," he joked, wanting to keep it light. "He can't stay away too long…he's a workaholic," he added warmly, truly believing that Daniel would be back. 

Paul gave a sincere smile, "I agree, sir," for it was true, Daniel loved his work, but he knew he loved Jack more. He wasn't sure if Jack knew about him, as Daniel did, and he never asked Daniel about it, but if Jack knew he'd keep the secret, just like he would always keep Jack's. 

Jack gave Paul and assessing gaze, and then looked over his shoulder, seeing Janet was doing her last bit, that she always did personally; checking on the injuries from the rape. "Walk with me," he said as he turned back, placing a hand on Paul's shoulder and guided him out. 

Paul was a bit puzzled by the request, but he didn't sense a reason to say no, so went with O'Neill as they headed down the hall and after a few turns, neither saying a word, Jack looked around then suddenly opened a storage room and almost pushed Davis inside. 

"Sir?" he asked, feeling concerned and confused. 

"I need to talk to you, and I want it private," Jack insisted. "Do you know the FULL story of what happened?" he asked the Major. 

"Ah…only what they told me," Paul replied honestly, "but I…um…could tell it was censored, sir," he added. 

"They raped him…several times," Jack said bluntly, and a tiny bit was pleased at the horror in Paul's eyes, not that he wanted to hurt the man, but he needed his help. "I KNOW, it was the same people from the NID or higher that was behind it. The same one that did it before…you REMEMBER, last time, don't you?" he asked, knowing Davis did. 

"Yes, sir," Davis replied, his voice almost cracking he was so upset. Daniel was a very good friend and one of the few he could turn too when he needed to talk to someone. Daniel had helped him several times when things got bad, and he had helped Daniel get the courage to speak with Jack when his feelings for the Colonel were getting too overwhelming. 

"I need your help, Davis," Jack said bluntly, seeing Davis was pliable at the moment. 

"Sir, I'd do anything but I don't…" 

"Anything?" Jack challenged. "Including taping into private record…snooping around…getting me NAMES?" he added, his eyes searching and reading the soul before him, needing to see if his assessment of this man was what he believed. 

Paul was shocked at what he was hearing. "Sir, I…I…" 

"They beat his head in with a pipe, Davis, then broke both his hands…his HANDS, then flipped him over some dirty table, cut his pants off with a knife, not fucking caring if they cut skin and raped him, while he lay dying before them. Another hour and they'd probably have been fucking his corpse," he snarled, wanting to emphasize what those bastards did. "There was no break in, it was professionally done…they were HIRED by someone, and what little I can dig up, ties to NID. But I can only find lackeys and no direct ties to those assholes." Jack stepped in closer, right into Paul's face, "I WANT the names of the fuckers behind this, Paul," he said, again showing how personal this was. "They'll do it again, and he might not live through that one…I NEED to protect him, Paul. I need your help to do that." 

Paul swallowed hard, but he could see how sincere and determined Jack was, and hearing what they did and knowing that Jack was right, that they would try again for one damn reason or another cut to the bone. 

"They only questioned him for twenty minutes about the Ancients…twenty out of the three and half hours they had him. They had no intentions of letting him live…" 

"Why, I mean, if they wanted information…?" Davis was stunned. 

"On the recorder, one of the bastards said, they believed he could ascend again and if he wouldn't do it willingly, they'd help him along." 

"That makes no damn sense. If they wanted the power of the Ascended Ancients, then killing him, ascending him again would be stupid…" 

"I agree, and that was Daniel's reply," Jack said taking a half step. "The bastard said, 'we have orders you cooperate or we'll see if it’s true…you’re not cooperating.' That was the last question as they started beating…they didn't ask him a thing after that, only taunted. Would you like to hear what they said?" Jack asked, knowing by the green around Paul's face, he was getting a bit sick to his stomach. 

"No, sir, that won't be necessary," Paul replied, feeling queasy as he really could imagine having heard a similar tape, when the NID took Doctor Jackson before, and knew this would be much worse. "I can't promise you anything, but I do promise…I'll dig, sir." 

Jack nodded, "That's all I'm asking." Then he moved to the door, hesitated, as he listened, then opened the door and stepped out and left. 

Paul wrapped his arms around himself, for he felt intimidated as well as rage, some at O'Neill for asking this of him, and some at those that thought they could treat people like this and get away with it. Thought they were too above the law. After getting his composure back, he knew Jack was right; they needed taking down. 

************

2:35AM is what the clock said as he stumbled through the door of the tiny wooden cabin he was supposed to hide out in until things cooled down. He was furious with his 'employers' as they should have had him out of the country by now, but they didn't see the need and tossed him out here in the middle of nowhere, in the dregs of New Mexico. 

He’d been bottled up here for over a week and he was getting antsy, so he headed into town, keeping a low profile and hit a few bars, got laid, just like tonight, though the whore he hired was lousy, "should have asked for my money back," he bitched as he flipped the light switch and saw his place, though small he kept sort of neat was trashed, littered with whisky, scotch and beer bottles…he drank, but no where near that much. "Fuck," he growled and pulled out the gun he kept in his jacket and started searching around, and noticed something taped on a lampshade…a note. It said: GOTCHA! It was then he smelled it…tons of alcohol. 

A lone figure, standing outside just out of sight, saw Alcott turn on the lamp and read the note. They then lit a cigarette and tossed it in the open window. The place was drenched in alcohol, especially where Alcott was standing, and a wide path from the window led right too it…he watched as the floor caught fire and like the wild beast it was, the fire trailed its way to its prey faster than the sodden brained man could react. The lone figure watched as the spot where Alcott stood burst into flames, catching the man's clothes on fire too. 

The man started to panic and started to run, but tripped over the mess and then began to roll, but the place was saturated in alcohol, and soon he was engulfed in flames. 

Jack, dressed in his night gear, lit another cigarette, and though he had not smoked in years, tonight he felt the need as he watched one of the men that had raped and beat his Danny, burn before him, his screams of pain filing the dark night. He knew if Daniel knew he'd be furious at him, might not even forgive him, but Jack was done letting people fuck with his Danny…it was time to strike back and show it was dangerous to mess with the love of a Special Ops Colonel or to be honest a Special Ops and Black Ops, for they were not the same, and he'd done his share of both. 

As the smell of burnt flesh filled his senses, a far from pleasant odor to him, Jack felt a bit of his soul shrivel up as he shifted into a mode he had not been in since before he met Sara. Like Daniel she helped save him, but Daniel also helped change him, but the Jack he knew couldn't do this…and he knew it had to be done, so that man was needed once more and would remain until the job was complete. 

Jack tossed in the packet and the butt of the one he was smoking into the almost engulfed house, standing way too close to be sane. The brand was Alcott's, and the fire investigation would show that a drunk got carried away, a cigarette…and well, the rest didn't matter…they'd never be able to prove anything other than an accident…he'd done things like this for a few assassinations; he knew what he needed to do to achieve the results he wanted. One of the reasons the NID didn't mess with him…directly…or so he thought. Again, didn't matter, as he carefully moved away, making sure to leave no tracks, and into the woods. He could hear the dogs barking and knew someone would see the flames and call…He then would make the two mile hike back to where his borrowed vehicle was stashed, and head back to Colorado, where he would clean out the car and return it to the owner, who he knew was out of town for a while, in better condition than it was left in…no harm no foul.

*************

Jack was not happy that he had to return to duty, even if partial, for he wanted to stay with Daniel and work on his OTHER plans, but Hammond insisted, and he really couldn't say no, as it was over three weeks now. Hammond told Jack that he'd keep Daniel here at the SGC, so long as Jack went back to work, though he compromised and agreed no off world missions, except under Search And Rescue conditions; Jack had no real choice to accept the arrangement and knew he was lucky to be offered it, for Hammond had gone above and beyond the call of duty in allowing him as much time as he had been given…he knew…thank goodness! 

Jack had a lot of paperwork to do, as he was not doing it earlier and he had new recruits to over see and other annoying things, but that was okay, so long as he could stay with his Danny. He visited mornings for breakfast, noon for lunch and he spent every other night there, using the cot for his bed, while he worked his magical laptop, which keyed him into resources that Carter and Hammond would love to know about, but they were classified, even to them, as they were not nor never had been Special Ops or Black…Jack was very glad he got out of that nasty business with as much of his soul in tact as there was. Sara saved it; Daniel renewed it…now he had to fight to protect it. 

Jack spent hours pulling at straws and calling up old 'friends' for any lead he could get, while making sure the NID did not get wind that he was closing in…at least on Short. Those bastards kept a tight ship, he had to give them props for that, but that was all…but he would get them he had time. So far leads on Short came up…short, but last night he hit pay dirt. Seemed Short liked to gamble, and one of his old contacts doing him a favor who also liked to gamble, unlike Short was actually good at it, tracked down the bastard in all places, Nebraska…private high stakes poker game. Idiot even used his own name. 

Jack's contact was keeping tabs on the bastard while Jack planned on what he was going to do with him. This was the one he caught red…handed as it were; with his dick still in his Daniel…he really had to pay. The favor owed, was now a marker to be paid later, and he would, but he was going to need at least a day off…with an alibi. So, his contact was going to call the base (NORAD) posing as Jack's cousin and state there was a family emergency, and if he could call him. Jack was going to use this for at least one to two days. And so far it was working as he got the call, the first part recorded as all calls coming into NORAD were, and he was heading to Hammond, then he was off to his house, then on a plane to Chicago, his home town, where he would 'vanish' and a Mr. Ryan would be taking a flight to Nebraska that same day. 

"Colonel O'Neill." 

Jack turned and was a bit surprised to see Major Davis, hustling to catch up with him. "Major," he greeted. 

"You heading to lunch, sir?" he asked, looking a bit flushed. 

"No, I was going to see, Hammond," Jack replied honestly. 

Paul looked nervous, hell he was down right on edge. "Can I speak to you a moment?" he asked, lowering his voice. 

Jack could sense it was important, and a small hope crept into his gut, "This way," he said and moved with Davis down the hall until they reached an empty storage closet. Jack kept his eyes on the camera, waited for them to turn away, it would only be a few seconds, and with as many cameras there were in the base, the security officer on duty wouldn't really notice them suddenly being gone. Seeing his move, he opened a storage unit, and pushed Davis inside, then once in turned on the light. "Well?" 

Davis pulled his briefcase up, and knew Jack could see his hands were shaking. He opened it and pulled out a padded medium gold envelope and handed it to him. "I believe this is what you're looking for…sir," Paul added, falling back to formality to help him keep calm. "Three names…three confessions of a sort," he added, feeling calmer by the second as he talked with Jack, soaking up his strength and seeing the enthusiasm grown in his dark eyes. 

Jack took the envelope and opened it and saw only a jewel case with a CD in it. "Paul?" he asked, feeling that something this…intense deserved some familiarity. "How?" 

"I'd prefer if you didn't ask me that…sir," Paul said, feeling the blush fill his cheeks, and his eyes slide away with some guilt. "I did what I had to, in order to get access to some tapes of some private meetings I discovered occurred around about a week before Daniel was attacked. I did what you asked," he said, looking up, squaring his shoulders to meet Jack's gaze now. "I dug and I found them. But what I found would never be allowed in a courtroom, and that's all there is as proof…I…" he lost a bit of nerve and looked away. 

Jack placed a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you," he said sincerely. "I get the feeling this kind of cost you a bit," he said, sensing the payment was personal by the guilt and flushed cheeks of the normally confident Major. Jack knew about Paul…long before Daniel mentioned it, and perhaps if he never met Daniel and things had been different?

"I want only one thing, sir," he said, his eyes now dark with anger and determination. "That you get those bastards good." 

Jack was a bit taken back and wondered what the hell was on this CD for Paul to ask this and want it so badly, but he'd find out later. "I will. Can I ask…who?" 

"Senator McDonald of New York, Congressman Newman of Detroit, and of course Senator Kinsey. I don't doubt there are more, but those are the only three that were there that night…that ordered…" he felt himself go pale, as he had heard what they said and how they said it that night. "It's all on there," he said. "Some of the words are garbled, someone tried to destroy the record…though I got the impression no one in the room knew about it…I don't know. But there's enough there to know they ordered everything that happened to Daniel…EVERYTHING!" 

Paul had proved himself a friend more now than ever, in Jack's book, so he didn't hesitate to offer a brief hug to help the man calm down. "You've done enough, Paul…I'll take it from here. You never saw this recording and we never spoke of it…got it?" 

Davis felt a lot better, and he really appreciated the hug. Daniel said being in Jack’s arms was like being in Fort Knox, you couldn't help but feel secure and safe…and he was right. Paul took a half step back, "I understand…Jack," he smiled, showing he too understood, this was personal. 

"Why don't you go say hi to, Danny?" Jack asked. "I'm gong to see Hammond on some business. Then do what you need to do here and head back to DC. If you have any reason or even think you're being followed or having a problem about this, you call, you understand. You don't wait, don't second guess your instincts…you call ASAP, got it?" Jack said, his eyes narrowing to indicate how serious this is, for there was no telling who might have seen Paul snooping, and he didn't want another person hurt…well, a friend or part of his family, that is. 

Paul nodded, "I understand, sir." 

"Good man," Jack praised, then once again, he moved to the door, listened, then headed out when it was clear…he had a lot of work to do ahead of him. 

*************

The place was dirty, smelly, filled with smoke and reeked of drink, but that was exactly what he expected as he walked in, dressed in worn leather pants, worn black T-shirt with an American Flag with an Eagle gripping a snake…he thought that was too symbolic to pass up, black leather vest, sunglasses and of course biker boots. Jack had no issues walking into the den of these untamed, dangerous biker gangs. He strode in and over to the bar, fully aware of the eyes upon him, both male and female. There was probably a time he'd more then enjoy the attention, but he wasn't here for fun...well, that kind of fun. 

"What you want…pops?" the hulking semi-bald, longhaired in the back, bar man asked, then snickered as did some of the others. 

"Beer, in a bottle," Jack said coolly, totally unfazed, though he did slide his shades down and gave this asshole his Colonel gaze and was more than pleased to see the bartender wince. "In a bottle," he added, seeing the man going for a mug. He knew he was still being assessed, as he took his beer, apparently being only one brand as the bartender never asked what kind he wanted, as he turned and moved to a table in the corner, by a dirty window. The problem was that there was a young semi-drunk rider there. He stood near the much younger man, not saying a word and stared. He could feel the tension in the room, waiting to see what would happen. They had seen how the bartender reacted, so they quickly got the message he was no slouch or 'wannabe', in their minds, but he was still an outsider. 

The young pup, probably a recent member, slowly stood up and was deciding if he had easy pickings before him. Jack gave a small smirk, once more shoving his dark glasses aside, and narrowed his eyes, making sure all his experience showed, and that if this ass tried anything, he'd wind up dead. It didn't take much for the young'en to get the message that this old 'dog' was more than he could handle, and side stepped away, leaving Jack the chair and dirty table. 

Glasses back in place, Jack sat down with confidence and ease, sliding the other chair from the narrow two-person table, around with his foot, and placed them up, and looked out the window…waiting. He had worked hard in planning this little revenge on the bastard that had hurt his Daniel. At the thought of his lover, the man that he so desperately wanted to bond to him permanently, wanted to marry, but was denied, brought pain and a whisper of guilt; that perhaps he shouldn't be doing this. That Daniel would more than be angry…but he couldn't let this scum get away with what they did and rotting in jail was not the answer. The last bunch that had hurt his love, did get to jail, only to be freed or lost in the shuffle…no, not this time. They needed to pay and those on high needed to get the message that Doctor Daniel Jackson was off limits! 

Jack titled his head, as he saw hours and hours of planning come into view. One Kevin Short, staggering, too high to take notice of what was going on or what he was wearing…nope, not a clue. Jack had arrived in Nebraska and swiftly located his target, tracking him to some trailer, where he was supposed to stay, but of course, the SOB could not and now he was Jack's! It didn't take much to subdue the idiot, knock him out and make sure there was no trace of Jack ever being there. He wanted to be sure this fucker got a taste of his own medicine, and though Jack could do many things, touching another man in such way was not it…so, he found some that would, unknowingly do it for him. 

The Target, as Short was now to him, was now approaching the door, having discovered himself dumped in the middle of nowhere, this seedy looking place the only building in sight. Jack counted to ten slowly, and by eight, the Target came stumbling through the door. Jack appraised the reactions of the bikers, seeing a man, poorly dressed in drag; what could he say, he was no judge of woman's clothing after all. 

"I need help," Short muttered, trying to stumble to the bar, still not aware that part of his problem besides the street drugs in his system, were the size 14 heels. Jack still was amazed he didn't have a problem finding those things…crap, Short made an ugly bitch! 

Jack watched two of the bigger bikers, which would be in Teal'c's weight class, make their way and stand between Short and the bar, "We don't allow faggots in here, queer. Get the hell out of here!" One threatened, a few snickers filled the room. 

Jack knew he could count on Short's mouth, as all scum could be counted on to mouth off. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Short shouted back. "I'm not a fucking, faggot, asshole. I just need…a phone," he said, part of his brain starting to come back on line. Jack was pleased, for then he'd really know what was about to happen to him. 

"You mouthing me?" the other talking refrigerator asked, grabbing the all too thin material cheesy blouse, Short was unknowingly wearing, ripping some of it open. 

Jack couldn't help but snicker at seeing the horror fill Short's face as he looked down and it penetrated his brain just exactly what he was wearing. "HOLY FUCK!" he shouted. "What the hell did you fuckers do to me?" he accused…big mistake. 

"Someone needs to teach this little shit some respect," another shouted, and the fists started to fly. 

Jack only had to pick his feet up as the chair they were on, was taken by one of the bikers who grabbed it to smash over Short's back; little fucker was a scrapper, Jack gave him that…but he'd never be able to take on everyone. It only became a waiting game as Short was beaten into submission, but the main event was not achieved yet…this disappointed him. So, Jack got up and slowly started to move around those that had Short, beaten and bleeding on his knees, and leaned in and whispered to one of the guys that he could tell would be prone to listen, what other 'lesson' Short needed, then moved to the door and waited, after his time in Iraq, he had no taste for rape in any form, even if the bastard deserved what he was about to get. Jack stayed only enough to be sure that Short was getting what he deserved…an eye for an eye and a rape for a rape…then left, confident that Short would not be…ever. 

*************

It was lunchtime and Jack sat with his tray on the rollaway table, eating, chatting away at Daniel about Siler's latest accident and the new recruits that had just got a dose of Jaffa, as he called it; meaning Teal'c showed them all up…he chuckled. Only some of the pain that his Danny was not laughing too, showed in his eyes. Then too soon he had to get back to work. 

That evening, Janet had insisted that he go home, though Jack wanted to keep to his every other night at the infirmary to be close to Daniel, she said no. She could see he was tired, though he was not growing thin…it was do to late nights thinking and planning, instead of skipping meals. He had not been sleeping much as he was scavenging for data, recon and any other information on the three 'Powers' that were behind Daniel's attack…again. He had listened to the CD Paul had brought him and was torn between vomiting and taking the first flight out there to ripe those fucking bastard's heads off. They talked about Daniel as if he was a whore and a toy to be played with, and someday THINK that they might learn something from. "Finally be of some use" McDonald had said. "Finally learn his place," Kinsey had laughed, as they mentioned how the underlings (Short and Alcott) would show Jackson how to be a real man or "Fuck toy," Newman had laughed. 

Jack saw beyond red as they trashed not only his lover, but the man who was responsible for the miracle of the Stargate, and for Earth itself still being here! It was then he decided, they had to pay a bit more than just a simple death, though Newman didn't say nearly as much, he said enough, it was McDonald and Kinsey that needed to be destroyed. But such things took planning, and having to do his job, watch over Daniel and scramble around to get as much information on all three as he could, while making sure nothing lead back to him, was time consuming. 

Jack had decided to make a few stops on the way home, and knew once more he was being followed. He sensed something was up in Chicago, but he ditched whoever it was very quickly and they never picked him up again, so he didn't think too much about it, but now he was being followed again. He was unsure if they were related, but he was not in the mood, so it was time to find out who it was. 

Walking the lit sidewalks of one of Colorado Spring's main shopping streets, where many of the stores were struggling against the bigger malls, was perfect for him. He went in some, got what he needed, and out and looked about, crossing back and forth, in and out, forcing whoever it was to have to come closer or 'lose him'. After ten minutes, the one following was getting careless…and he was not happy when he noticed who it was. He'd have to have a nice chat with him tonight about it, so slipped away out a back door of a shop, knowing he would be followed. 

On cue his shadow came out the back door and headed what would be the natural choice of direction, leaving their back exposed…Jack jumped and with a few quick moves had them in an arm lock, braced against the brick wall of the building. "Okay, Lou, spill," he ordered, keeping his temper in check. 

"I want to…talk…Colonel…" Lou gasped, for Jack was making it tough for Ferretti to breath. 

"You could have just called or come over, why the tailing?" Jack demanded, letting up only a fraction, so Lou didn't go blue. 

"Orders, Jack," Ferretti gasped out, his use of Jack's first name, showing he wanted things personal…no rank or military involved. "I got careless so you KNEW it was me…we need to talk, but I'm not alone. The rest of my team is about…won't take long for them to catch up," he added, still struggling for a bit of breath. 

Jack was mad, but he and Lou had been through hell and back, long before they came to the SGC, and he'd give him a chance to explain things, so he let go and took a careful step back, for Lou was no slouch in the fight department either. "Okay, talk. What's going on, why am I being followed?" 

"Hammond," Lou said, getting his breathing under control. "Those two scum suckers that hurt Daniel…they’re dead, Jack, and I don't know all the details, but Hammond thinks their deaths are suspicious, even if in one’s case they can't prove any foul play, but in another…" Lou shook his head, "Hammond thinks you might be involved, Jack and since I'm the only one on base that has a similar background to you…in experience that is," he clarified, "he ordered me and my men to follow you. He even sent us to Chicago, but I lost you. He didn't like that..." 

Jack was about to open his mouth and realized he was about to let slip some information. He couldn't let Lou know that only one was dead at that time, as he was not supposed to have known that, so he shut it and growled for a second. "So, the fuckers are dead…big deal."

"Look, Jack, I'm only following orders. I would have said something sooner, but…" 

"But what, Lou?" Jack asked, wondering what's on the man's mind. 

"I'm not a hundred percent sure of Lessingger, and I don't want Hammond to know I'm talking to you," Lou said seriously. 

"Why's that?" Jack asked, his gut feeling a bit better about what was happening, though not fully sure why at the moment. 

"FUCK, Jack, I and a good portion of the base know what happened to Daniel, even if we don't know it all. Those fuckers also got away…TWICE," he snarled. "Daniel's one of us, has been since Abydos, Jack, and a good many are like you Jack, in that we take care of our own." 

Jack nodded his head, for he did agree whole heartily, but he was not going to fall for any entrapment either, though he thought it unlikely that Lou would do this to him, he wasn't about to risk his future with Daniel on that small percentage. "So what are you saying, Lou?" he asked, his eyes showing he agreed with the man. 

"Jack, I don't know if you are involved or not. I'm only glad that they're dead, but I think Hammond thinks something’s up and on the off chance you might be…well, that's why I agreed to follow you, Jack. This way NO ONE will ever know," he smiled, showing his loyalty was to Jack and he had his six all the way. 

This made Jack feel good to know there was at least one out there that felt like he did, and that they were a friend was even better. He nodded, gave a tiny smile, and felt that perhaps he could put a feeler out. "Well, I'm glad the two flunkies got it in the end, I only hope those assholes that pulled their string get theirs too," he said seriously. His words shared his opinion, but it was not enough to convict him of anything, for it was no secret how he felt about the matter. 

"I do too," Lou spoke up, then took a half step forward, looking very serious, "Sir," he said formally. "I'm not jumping to any conclusions here…but…" 

"But what?" Jack asked, wondering what was on the man's mind, thinking he might know. 

"Just…if you ever need any back up, I'm your man," Lou said, meeting Jack's gaze, so he knew he meant it. "I'd better get back out there, don't want them to know I've been seen," he said starting to move off. 

"Lou…" Jack called out, and then saw him turn. "I'm going out the front door," he smirked and headed back inside the shop, giving his friend a huge smile, letting him know all was okay. He also knew, that Lou knew he didn't deny anything either. As he headed back in, he kept an even sharper eye out and was able to detect all of Ferretti's team as he headed home…he had more work to do. 

*************

Another week had gone by, and Daniel had been in the coma for over a month now, and Jack was really getting worried…so worried, he even stopped in at the base chapel and prayed. He knew what he was doing was wrong, and wanted to make sure God knew that when it came time, to take it out on him…and him alone, and to please let a good man like Daniel be okay. That afternoon, he didn't bring a lunch with him as he visited, and thought perhaps a change in venue would help, and instead of the sports section or comics of the newspaper or chat about gossip, Jack brought a book with him…one of Daniel's newest books, one Jack knew Daniel wanted to read desperately. He made himself comfortable and began reading. It would take him days to finish it, but he didn't plan on finishing it…for as he told Daniel at the beginning as he sat down, "when you want the ending, you're going to have to wake up and read it yourself." He knew this was desperation, but his life was on hold and he wanted it back, whole and alive smiling a smile that lit his soul…he wanted his Daniel back and he'd do anything to have it. 

Jack's hours at work were a bit sporadic, as some times he took longer lunch times than just an hour, but since he worked later to make up for it, he didn't care what anyone thought. He also was getting frustrated, for though he had managed to dig quite a bit up on all three of the SOBs, it wasn't enough to really trash their careers, and the few plans he came up with to date to take them out were not working out on closer inspections. But he wasn't giving up, for the more he learned about these three 'men' the more he believed he was really doing the world a favor by taking them out, but he didn't want them to become martyrs or go down in the history books as some gallant figure that was assassinated…no, that is not what he wanted, he wanted the world to know they were dirt…worse than dirt in some cases. 

Just then his phone rang, "O'Neill." 

"Sir, General Hammond wants all SG-1 to report for a SAR mission ASAP, sir," Sergeant Davis informed him. "SG-2 is over due and he wants your team along with SG-3 to go in, sir." 

"I'm on my way," Jack replied and headed out, knowing Walter did his job well and Carter and Teal'c would already be notified. 

Fifteen minutes later, Jack was ready as he headed into the gate room where Hammond was waiting for him, his team already there along with SG-3. "What do we got, sir?" 

"It was supposed to be simple recon, as SG-2 has been to P3X-834 twice already. On their first trip they found abandoned naquadah mines that actually had some left over. They took a survey team there last time, and found another set of mines that needed to be secured before I'd authorize a full mining team. That was their mission today, they have not reported back in. I've already given Major Carter the information and location on the mines in question." 

"Alright, sir, we're bring them home, and you can send them all to bed without dessert," he smirked, trying to keep things light and keep morale up, since Daniel's condition affected everyone, and you could almost see the dark cloud hanging over the SGC as everyone waited for him to wake up and be alright. 

"You do that, Colonel," Hammond smiled, and after the gate was open, he watched SG-1 and SG-3 head out. 

"Okay, SG-3, you guys secure the gate," Jack ordered once they were on the other side, stepping into a typical green tree covered world, lots of large rocks and ruin walls scattered about the gate. 

"That won't be necessary, sir," Colonel Reynolds replied easily. 

This got Jack's attention, "Won't be necessary?" Jack asked, his brow arched, his eyes showing he was not pleased at what he was hearing. "Would you care to tell me why, you think it won't be necessary? I mean, we're only here because SG-2 is overdue…possibly injured or captured. 

"But we're not, Sir," Ferretti's voice called out as his team came into view.

"Am I missing something here?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes and realized that Teal'c and Carter didn't look a bit surprised; something was up. 

"Yes, Sir," Ferretti replied, "But I'd like you to hear us out before you…do anything…sir." 

Jack looked around and saw the determination and concern in all the faces around him. "Okay, talk," he replied, for he was curious as hell as to what was going on. "Because, I'd sure as hell like to know what you’re doing HERE instead of bleeding in the dirt somewhere like a good little soldier?" he arched a brow at Ferretti than at his own team, minus one. 

"I found the CD, Sir," Sam spoke up, though she looked a bit hesitant. "I didn't mean to…in that…I wanted a look at your new lap top…I should have asked, but…" she went silent as she saw the dark glare given to her. "I thought it was the SIMS game and it looked interesting…I know, I should have asked…" 

"What were you doing in my office?" Jack asked, for that was the only place other than his home where he left his laptop and he left his office locked, that much he knew. 

"With all due respect, sir, you can chew Major Carter out later. Long story short, Colonel, Carter found the CD with the meetings on it. I was watching all of your team, as I was watching you, not knowing if they were or were not in on what happened to Alcott and Short. Situation arrived where we wound up comparing notes and then we had to decide what to do." 

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about," Jack replied, wearing his award winning poker face. 

"Sir, your alibis are air tight, but too darn convenient," Sam replied confidently. "And the nature of Short's death is way too suitable a death to have been a mere accident or luck," she added. 

"We wish to join in your cause, O'Neill," Teal'c spoke up, seeing the others were taking too long to get to the point. "We too believe that Daniel Jackson will never be safe on Earth again if these men are left free to do what they want. Major Carter has explained to me that what evidence you have is of no use…they will remain above the law and untouched. I and those that stand with me now, find that unacceptable." 

"Daniel Jackson has saved the lives of EVERYONE here, Jack and more," Lou stated with determination to get him to understand. "At least twice," he added. "He's helped saved Earth numerous times, and…he's been there one way or another for all of us on and off the clock…he's ONE OF US, Jack. I recall what you said to us in Ops. You said, we have to take care of our own, as we can't count on others to do it for us…it's the same here." 

"Sir, we want to help," Sam added, showing she was eager to get some justice for what happened to Daniel. 

Jack was stunned and moved by what he was seeing and hearing, as eager voices called out that they too wanted to help get the bastards that hurt Daniel…his Danny. He was unsure if he wanted to drag this many people into his dark mission of retribution, but was unsure if he could keep them out. "Do you people have ANY idea what you're suggesting? What you would be getting yourselves into?" he asked, more than willing to give a little and go down for it, than drag others down with him. "No way in hell…I think you all should forget this…let it be and I'll figure out some way to keep you guys out off of Hammond's shit list," he said looking at SG-2 

"We thought you might feel that way," Lou nodded. Then all hell broke out once as everyone started taking dibs on which one they were going to 'get', Sam shouting they had first dibs on Kinsey, SG-3 said they'd take McDonald, but SG-2 wasn't happy about getting a lousy Congressman…it was insane. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jack shouted, getting the silence he was looking for. "It's not a fucking game…it's murder, cold, calculated murder…is that what you people want?" he asked, shifting to stand akimbo, looking at the men and woman standing before him. 

"Is that how you look at it, Sir?" Carter asked knowingly. 

"It is not murder, O’Neill, but justice for the savage injustice they have dealt upon Daniel Jackson," Teal'c replied. 

"He might not be OUR significant other, Jack, but Daniel Jackson is important to us…just like you…No one gets left behind and we take care of our own. I for one don't doubt your skills, Sir. I've seen you in action, but if you go in alone, something will snag and you might get caught…none of us want that. We have the skills, the talent to do ANYTHING, Colonel, but we can't do it…properly…without know how. As Teal'c said earlier, we WANT to help…hell, we need too," Lou pleaded. 

Jack froze, for he didn't think anyone but a small handful of people knew about him and Daniel, and now Ferretti just outed them…he was stunned and angry. Before he could say a word, he noticed, everyone just nodding, agreeing with Lou, not one person looked shocked or disgusted, and it was then that he realized that they knew…they KNEW and still wanted to do this. Jack really, really didn't like dragging anyone into his world on this, but he could see, either he did or they'd go and get themselves either killed or caught, since they had the names…they heard the CD…they knew, and like himself, they were angry as hell and they were not going to stand by and let these fuckers get away again. Jack made a command decision, for he knew these people, their personalities and their determination. "Very well," he said coolly, bringing forth the Special OPS Colonel he once was. "You want in; you're in…but know this. There is NO turning back, there are no half measures," Jack said as he looked at the ten people standing around him. "Before one word of a plan is in place, you're all going to commit yourself, by creating a bit of incriminating evidence on yourselves…so if one goes down, we all go down…understand?" he asked, wondering if they'd reconsider knowing they couldn't claim innocence or be even stupider and try and turn State’s evidence on the others….no, this was a total package deal. "We all will make it clear that we are entering into this of our own free will, KNOWING, we are going to be participating in the downfall and death of three men, and I use the term loosely. So…anyone want to back out?" he asked, hoping they all would. 

"Stop messing about, Colonel, we've all discussed this already," Lou smiled, seeing what Jack was trying to do. "We know what we're doing, sir. We've discussed this in great detail." 

Again, Jack was stunned, but he wouldn't show it. He ordered Carter to bring out her recording device, making a recording of each and everyone present and what they were planning. He then took the tape and pocketed. "We don't have enough time to do more. Hammond is going to be contacting me soon for a progress report," Jack snapped, still not happy with the turn of events. He then turned to Ferretti, "You staged all this," he looked around the empty ruins, except for Sg-1, 2, and three, "to…talk?" he asked, honestly not too pleased. 

"Sir…Jack," Lou replied, trying to get Jack to understand. "All of us trying to meet on base would be suicide and off base bring too much attention. Even if NID didn't care, others of the SGC would get wind and want to participate and it was all too risky. Sam and I planned this, taking great care in who we let in on this. After we realized how many we probably could have, we narrowed it down to us…" he pointed to Sg-2 and 3. "It was the fewest numbers with the maximum amount of skill and know how." 

"I'm…touched and pissed as hell," he growled, looking at Carter. "And believe me, we WILL be discussing your actions, MAJOR, for I know what you had to do to get your hands on that disk," he glared, pleased to see Carter squirm, she deserved it, then he looked back at Lou. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do and to be honest I preferred you all stayed out of it…" 

"Colonel!" Several people from SG-2 and 3 protested, but a hand up from Jack silenced them. 

"As I said I preferred you all stay out of it, and I might just keep it that way…I don't know. But I want it clear; I don't condone FAKING rescue missions. What if another team really needs an SAR and we're here dicking around?" he snapped, mainly looking at Ferretti, Reynolds, Carter and Teal'c for he knew his team had to be fully involved; Teal'c was no innocent by far. "If, and I do mean IF I decide to act against those fuckers, it’s MY call, and IF I decide to use anyone here today, it's also MY call, understand?" he asked those around him. 

"Yes, sir," from the troops and a nod from Teal'c. 

"I hope you realize I mean business on this matter and I don't want ANYONE discussing it on or off base again…and I better not hear or suspect ANYONE trying to act on their own…or your head along with theirs will roll, got it?" he snarled, mainly at Ferretti and Carter, really angry his friends didn't come to him first on this. He saw the two flinch and Teal'c standing straight calm, only his eyes showing he understood the situation, and Reynolds looking like he didn’t mind being a shadow. "Now, here is how we are going to play it," Jack continued. "You and your men are going to roll around in the dirt like a bunch of piglets at play. When we get back, we will all agree that you were in the farthest back mine shaft, just out of radio range when there was a slight cave in and you were trapped. No one was injured and after you inspected further, there was no way out, you had to wait for help to arrive, which we did. Teal'c shoved a few rocks out of the way, you guys crawled your way out and we made our merry way back to the gate, understand?" he asked everyone, and got a round of yes sirs. Then he looked at Ferretti, "Did you even do your mission?" he asked. 

"We actually checked out the mines thoroughly last time we were here. I decided this was a perfect place to meet," Ferretti replied, feeling once again what it was like to face the Special OPS Colonel, for Jack had changed after Abydos…after Daniel. He stood straighter and taller, feeling the burn in Colonel O'Neill's eyes. "There was no sign of Goa'uld activity in any of the mines or surrounding area, which would explain why there was so much naquadah left over untouched. Doctor Osberge had theorized when he came with the survey team that those here left through the Stargate never to return." 

That calmed some of Jack's temper, but he was far from pleased. "You are my friend, Lou, but I can't let this go unpunished. I won't do anything on record, but I can't let this go…you can NOT do this on duty. You two SHOULD have come to me…" 

"You only would have pushed us away," Carter chimed in knowingly. 

"Yes, and that should have told you to BACK OFF," he snarled. "None of you," he looked at them all, but Teal'c, "Have ANY idea what this really means…what this will really entail," he growled. "I’m telling you now…leave it be," he ordered. 

"O'Neill. You know that I understand well," Teal'c said firmly. Seeing Jack did, he continued. "Those here do understand, for I have explained to them what might happen, and how it might change them…they are still here. Colonel Ferretti is correct, O'Neill. You cannot do this alone. Daniel Jackson would never forgive us if we let anything happen to you. We are his family; you are his life force. A great evil has threatened Daniel Jackson not once but twice; we can no more stand by and let it happen once more than you can. Accept our aid, O'Neill, for as you showed me when I first joined you, alone we are strong, together we are unstoppable." 

Jack was moved by Teal’c’s wise and passionate words; words he had spoken to him in the beginning of their friendship when SG-1 was still struggling in the trials by fire. It seemed they once more face those fires, and Jack realized he really didn't have to face them alone. He nodded, "Alright, but as I said planning takes time," he acquiesced. 

"I'll take any punishment you deem fit, Colonel, but I want you to know, though I see and agree to your point about what happened here today about pulling an SAR team out when it could be needed elsewhere, and I take full responsibility for it, I don't regret being here," Ferretti said firmly. 

"Me either," the rest of SG-2 added, and then closely followed up by SG-3.

"I'm with Ferretti," Colonel Reynolds of SG-3 added, since he was in on the set up. 

"Me too, sir," Carter added. 

"As am I," Teal'c replied then nodded. 

"Very well. I'll get back to you later on what I'll do for your punishments…now, go play in the dirt," he ordered SG-2 with a small smile. "Reynolds, wait until we're out of sight, then contact Hammond. Inform him we've contacted you, and we found SG-2, they're all right. There was a minor cave in but we got them out and we're on our way back." 

"Yes, sir," Reynolds replied, gave a salute and headed the few steps back to the DHD and waited for SG-1 and 2 to get out of sight and hearing range of the MALP cameras and mike before opening the gate. 

Jack led his two team members out along the tree line where there was a nice size dirt patch, behind the Stargate, so they would not be seen or heard. He saw SG-2 getting down and dirty…as it were, already. "Go for it," he smirked at Carter and Teal'c.

"Sir?" Carter asked, not understanding. 

"Caves are dirty places, Carter…and shoving rocks is too…" he grinned wickedly, "you're both too clean," he said as he waved his hand out toward the dirt, indicating they needed to join SG-2, some rolling on the ground to get really dirty. 

"Ah…sir, you can't be serious," Carter protested. 

"ACK…piglet…go," he ordered, his tone light, his eyes dangerously serious. He was highly amused to see Carter moving off to kneel in the dirt, grabbing some and tossing it on, just like Teal'c. "Kids today," he muttered. He placed his P-90 aside, with the other weapons and moved in among the others. Grabbed a few large handfuls of dirt and cried out, "DIRT FIGHT!" and started tossing them, one at Carter, smack in the blond hair, the other at Ferretti, smack in the face…it was on! 

By the time they got back to the SGC, SG Teams 1, 2 and 3 would need a soaking to get clean, and the smiles on their faces wouldn't come off either. Teams 2 and 1 were having such a good time that 3 felt left out and came over to check it out. Well, Jack being an excellent commander, understood the need for bonding, and the dirt, long becoming mud, thanks to someone thinking of dumping their canteen out, which others followed, grabbed a fist full and tossed it at Reynolds…pointing to Carter afterwards, when the man could see again. More water, more mud, more laughs…they were covered. Eventually Jack called an end to it, for it they really couldn't forget they were off-world, and they needed to get back. He needed to get back to Daniel, and some of the warmth started to fade when Carter reminded him that Daniel would have understood and approved of him having this moment. 

So, Jack buzzed his brain and came up with the addition that there was another rock slide, SG-3 came to help, there was a small cloud burst…yadda, yadda, he'd take care of it. He saw Hammond was there, looking pleased but curious, but it was Janet's presence that got him to lose his smile as concern filled him. He was so focused, he stepped right passed Hammond, not even acknowledging him, "Is Daniel alright?" 

Janet gave a warm smile, "Yes. I've got good news…I believe he's waking up." 

"You mean he's awake?" Jack asked, ready to dash to the infirmary, mud and all. 

"No…not yet, but…he's moving, Jack, and I don't mean a twitch here and there, he's moving a leg, and arm…all signs that he's trying to wake up." 

"Then why doesn't he?" Jack asked, wanting to look into the beautiful eyes of his lover. 

"He's been in a coma for over a month, Colonel, sometimes people just snap out of a coma, but most times it’s in stages. Usually they start with small twitches, which may or may not mean anything, but the large shifting of the body is an excellent sign. He's in there, Sir, and he's fighting his way back to you…us," she amended, for those that were listening. 

"Sir?" Jack asked, wanting to go be with his Danny. 

"Go shower, get checked out, then go see Doctor Jackson," Hammond replied, seeing how dirty everyone was. "Colonel Reynolds and Lt. Colonel Ferretti can fill me on what happened." 

Recalling he promised to take care of it, "Not much to tell, sir. They went snooping, rocks cut them off out of radio range, we found them, Teal'c freed them, more rocks and some rain…we're here," he smirked. 

"Thank you, Colonel…now go," He smiled, seeing not now only how happy his 2IC was, but how the entire base was buzzing with the good news. Daniel Jackson and Jack O’Neill were the heart and soul of this place; he doubt it would survive very well without them…he dreaded that day, for no one lived forever, but he definitely dreaded that day they were no longer here; in fact, hoped he was gone before it happened. 

Jack ran to the shower, scrubbed faster than he ever imagined, knowing he'd probably need another one, then rushed to the infirmary for his check up, which Janet had mercy and gave him his first, then he was off next to Daniel in his private ISO room, where Jack indeed could see his Daniel moving, shifting on the bed. "Thanks, Captain," he said warmly to Captain Jennings, one of the nurses who was reading part of the very large book Jack had started, sworn, like all other others who would help him read it, not to finish it…Daniel had to do that himself. Of course, Jack would go back over what he didn't read, so he knew what happened too…he'd never admit it, but was a bit curious himself. 

With a move of a curtain, thanks again to Janet, they had a bit of privacy…no camera, and he took Daniel's wrist, the hands still in a cast like many other parts of him, "Hey, Danny, I'm here. You going to wake up now?" he asked, waiting hoping. Daniel shifted, but made no sound, that of pain or pleasure…but he was moving and he agreed with Janet, his love was in there fighting. "I'm here, Danny. I love you and I'm going to continue to be here, for as long as it takes. You're getting closer to home, Danny, but you have to keep going…you have to come back to me. I love and need you, baby. If you go I go, that was our deal when you came back from Oma…no one gets left behind," he said, fighting back tears a few strays getting out and down his cheeks. He then saw Daniel go still but during his check up, Janet explained the movement would come and go and Daniel would also rest, gaining more strength with time, so he wasn't worried. He leaned down, "You rest, baby. I'll be here and you don't have to be afraid, no one is EVER going to hurt you here on Earth again…this I CAN promise," he vowed, and kissed his lover once more, before settling down in the chair and started reading the book to Daniel, back tracking to where he left off, not thinking Daniel would mind if he got the last few pages reread, and started reading out loud. 

***********

Congressman Newman was running late and was in a hurry as he exited his limo and dashed into the tall office building where he was to meet his tax broker and behind the scenes money handler. He was supposed to be here at noon, but thanks to car trouble and traffic jams, he was finally arriving at 1:35pm. The large tiled lobby echoed his footsteps, for there was hardly anyone here, though there were still people coming and going. He passed the security desk…

"Halt. You can not pass without fulfilling the proper procedures," a tall, thickly built Security officer, his black and white matching uniform hat, pulled down low on his brow, informed him while shifting the sign in register toward him. 

"Do you know who I am?" Newman asked, aghast that he…HE…was being asked to sign in. 

"No, I do not, that is why you must sign in," the built guard replied. 

"I'm Congressman Anthony Newman," he replied, figuring that should be enough and was about to take a step when a thick strong white gloved hand came out flat on his chest. 

"You must sign the register, Congressman Anthony Newman," the man said firmly. 

"This is ridiculous," he snapped, but not wanting to be much later, he signed and showed his ID, then with a nod from the guard, headed toward the elevators. He stood before two of the four that would take him to the tenth floor of the 38 floor office building, waiting. Then the elevator on his right opened and he entered. He saw two other people coming and debated for half a second to hold the elevator, but saw another man, long shaggy dark hair, dirty suit…looked almost like a beggar, stop them and started talking about something. Newman did not hold the elevator, for he was in a hurry.

Newman looked at his watch as the elevator started to rise, making a mental note to report the guard for the harassment of HIM, but let that street person in. He took a deep breath, thinking then where he would go for a late lunch, when he saw the number count down hit ten…and kept on going. "Damn it," he growled and hit the ten button as if the elevator would stop and change directions just for him. Then he hit the button for the twelfth floor as that was coming up next, but the elevator kept on going. He tried hitting several other floors, but it kept on climbing. He then opened the phone box and lifted the phone and hit the call button. 

"Hello, Congressman Newman," a voice that he didn't recognize said, startling him. 

"What's going on, who are you?" he asked, wanting to know what the hell was happening. 

"Who I am is unimportant, Newman," the voice replied. "What IS important, is that I have full control of the elevator that you're in, and it's making its way ALLLLLLL the way to the top," the voice added, the smirk clear in the tone. "You belong to me now." 

"I ask again, what the hell is going on? Who are you, what do you want?" Newman snarled, not use to things not going his way, and a bit scared, for his security detail was held up…another snafu that was making him late, and he decided to forgo them in favor of keeping his meeting; for the more he was late the more it was costing him…time was money. 

"How about we play a little game, Congressman?" the voice asked. "It's called…name that tune." 

Newman froze when he heard his own voice speaking about a Daniel Jackson, and agreeing that he could lean how to be a good little fuck-toy. "Where did you get that?' he demanded. 

"Doesn't matter," the voice said firmly. "What does, is if you can name that tune?" he is asked playfully. 

"What the hell are you talking about? It's not a song!" Newman raged, more fear starting to take root as he saw he was nearing the top floor. 

"Very well, tell me, who else was in the room with you?" the voice demanded. 

"I…I don't know what you’re talking…" 

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME, NEWMAN!" The voice shouted. "You're life is in MY hands now. One push of a button and you DROP 38 stories…sorry 39, must count the basement, to the bottom. So I ask again who else was in the room and who else was behind the ordering of the attack on Daniel Jackson?" 

Newman was sweating as the elevator came to a jolt and stop…he was at the top. "Ah…they'll kill me…" 

"I would worry about ME killing you," the voice interrupted.

Then to prove a point the elevator started to drop, but only a little, but it was enough for Newman to realize this was serious and he wet his pants. "Okay, okay…please," he begged. "It was Senators, McDonald and Kinsey." 

"Who else?" 

"They were the only ones…it's just the three of us…." 

"You telling me the rest of the NID are not involved?" the voice asked, clearly not believing him. 

"It's run by cells, sometimes one cell doesn't know what the other is doing…Doctor Jackson was our…assignment." 

"Who gave that assignment?" the voice demanded. 

"Kinsey…he's…he's the one in charge over most of the NID now. He was there that night to make sure we…well that Doctor Jackson…" he stopped, shaking with fear and sweat, as he recalled what the others wanted to happen to the man. "Please, I was just…" 

"Following orders?" the voice asked mockingly. "Do you know that Daniel is in a Coma? Did you know that he suffered 15 broken bones, from what they did, not to mention he needed 276 stitches total along with two operations on his rectum and three on his head…hmm? They raped him, Newman…over and over again, while he laid helpless on a table with his head partially beat in," the voice said, cold and angry. 

"I'm sorry…I…I can pay…I…" 

"Yes, Newman, you can pay," the steely voice said. 

Newman heard a sound and looked up and from the emergency exit, which he didn't even consider, came a shower of papers on top of him. He reached down and picked them up. It was copies of his tax forms…his REAL tax forms and his accounts, legal and illegal. Hell there was enough information here for the IRS to put him away for life. 

"Where did you get this?" he demanded of the voice. "Who are you, what the hell do you want?" he asked, the fear filling his voice. 

"I want you to sweat, I want you to know that everyone is going to know how you cheated the people in your district out of their hard earned money and lined your own pockets…I want you to suffer, Newman, that's what I want!" 

"Please, we can work out a deal, something," Newman begged, sensing the danger he was in. "Please, whoever you are!" 

"You called one of Earth's brightest, smartest men a fuck toy. You scoffed at the man that opened the Stargate in under two weeks when the so called brains of brainy people of several top think tanks couldn't manage it in two FUCKING Years, Newman. You laughed at the idea of the man that saved Earth not once, not twice but many times, being raped and put in his PLACE! Isn't that what you agreed to when Kinsey suggested it? You called him a fag…well you know what? He was…" 

"What…?" Newman asked, not sure what to think. 

"He is gay, and he’s my husband, and I'm going to tell you what I want," the voice stated all too calmly. 

"W….what?" Newman asked, now shaking with fear. 

"I want you to bend over," the voice instructed. "DO IT!" he said, indicating he could see Newman. 

"Okay, okay, please…" Newman begged. 

"Now, Congressman Newman I first want you to know you'll soon have company, and second…I want you to kiss your ass goodbye." 

"No, no…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

Jack sat back in the small chair as he watched the monitor that was focused on Newman as it fell, watching closely as the man shouted, begged, screamed, while pissing and shitting in his pants as the elevator built up speed, drawing the man to the floor with the G-force it had from such a drop, and he continued to watch until the view went to static, the camera destroyed and no longer sending a signal. The satisfaction was minimal, but he wasn't doing this for pleasure, but to make sure those in the NID got the message to leave Daniel alone, though he was sure the two left on his list were like the Goa'uld; full of themselves and believed themselves above the law…gods in the US. Well he fought snakes and false gods every day; in or out of his back yard made no difference. 

After ten minutes, the monitor now off, the door to the van opened, to reveal Teal'c, dressed in street clothes and a black knit hat, Ferretti, dressed casual, along with Carter and Abrams of SG-3; both top electronics experts, both dressed like a nice simple couple. Teal'c got in the driver seat, with Abrams on shotgun, the others with Jack. 

"Well?" Jack asked coolly. 

"No log of a switch of guards, and no tape or record or trace of any tampering," Carter reported just as coolly. "The log and dental records along with the other papers that will survive will ID him." 

"Any way they will be able to trace what happened to the elevator?" Jack asked, though he knew in great detail. 

"No…just a freak accident…cable box shorted, due to a leak in the roof, car went up, causing the gears to fry and down went cradle, baby an’ all," Ferretti smirked. 

The van was moving, they were heading out to clean and dispose of the vehicle, drop off equipment that would be taken back to their specific origins, and then they would separate and go their different ways; back to their alibis, which were being established by the other members of their 'team'. Only Jack would remain another day in Detroit, as Ferretti was to be tailing him in Minnesota at his lake. Jack had a few things to do before he left. 

Once he was sure all was clear and clean, the lovely couple making their train to Boston, from there they would vanish and resurface in their perspective alibi locations, which their SG-2 'shadows' conveniently assigned by Hammond, would verify they were there the WHOLE time. 

Two men, seeming to travel separately would be catching a plane to Las Vegas, again, they would vanish and head to their destinations. Teal'c joining up with Carter in Anaheim California, supposedly visiting Disneyland…which they would, and they'd bring him and Danny back some Mouse ears. Abrams would be heading to his hometown of Wellington South Dakota from Boston, the workaholic brother not even knowing he wasn't in the state anymore thanks to Carter and the magic of cell phones and Internet. Ferretti would be heading up to Minnesota, where he would make himself at home at Jack's cabin and wait until Jack returned. 

Jack then headed out, dressed in a very fashionable navy blue business suite, along with a brief case, waking a few blocks until he reached a main road, hailed a cab: New York style. He wore his dark shades and black leather gloves and he knew he was being eyed by the driver, but there were lots of tall lean black haired Caucasian men in Detroit, and his dress didn't give anything away. He gave the driver the address and waited silently until they arrived; it was a very fancy hotel. He paid the driver and tipped him well as the doorman opened the door for him and he exited out and entered the posh lobby heading straight to the elevator…then changed his mind and took the stairs. He didn't mind the climb to the eleventh floor; he needed the exercise. Once there, he took out a kerchief and wiped his forehead, and moved to suite 1102. 

Jack waited and played the poker face well as the woman opened the door; she was nice looking for a woman in her late forties early fifties. "Can I help you?" she asked, looking surprised. 

"I have a delivery," Jack said coolly, Opening his briefcase and pulling out a small velvet box that had a ribbon tied around it. He then pulled out a clipboard and a fancy pen and held it out to her, "Please sign?" he asked. 

The woman saw the pretty box and looked excited, and she signed and took the box. "Can I ask where it came from?" she asked, her eyes more on the velvet box than the deliveryman. 

"De'Carltons, New York," Jack replied professionally. "Have a good day," he added then turned and left, taking note of the light squeal the woman gave as she closed the door, having heard of the rare and expensive jewelry store. Jack placed back the clipboard, smirking at the signature of Elizabeth Kinsey. This day to target Newman was not picked at random; they knew Kinsey would be making a stop to meet with the Motor-three, the powers that controlled the car industry, centered here in Detroit. He just wondered what her face was going to look like when she realized that the ring is for a man, and the inscription To JK love EMcD forever. The ring of course was a lovely fake, especially made for one John Kinsey…his fall had to be the sweetest of them all, and for that, it would take time. He also knew it was a bit of a risk delivering the ring himself, but he wasn't going to put anyone at any real risk; this was HIS mission. Of course if Mrs. Kinsey did try to describe the courier, she’d describe a tall while male, black hair, black sunglasses, Navy suit, with matching black gloves and dress shoes; besides she was too busy looking at the box. 

Now he had to head back to his cabin, where he had indirectly badgered Hammond into sending him, then he could get back to his Danny, who was still squirming around like the little monkey he was, but the more movement, the happier Janet was. He hoped that perhaps soon, he'd be fully awake. 

**************

Hammond's suspicious faded, as all the information didn't add up or point to any of his people, so he called SG-2 off SG-1. He had no idea that the 'accident' that occurred to Congressman Anthony Newman of Detroit had ANY connection to Alcott or Short, as he never heard the tape or knew of his NID connections; so SG-1 was in the clear and he was more than happy about that. 

Jack was once again by Daniel's side, still reading the book. He then turned the page… "Well, that's it. We're at the last chapter. I told you, I'm not reading this to you, you'll have to read it yourself," he said, putting the book aside. He then looked at the clock, it was late, but he was not sleepy. He had a lot on his mind, planning, plotting, and trying to do his day job, while doing the most important job of all, taking care of his Danny. He noticed Daniel was still restless, when he normally would be resting at this hour. "How about another massage," he asked, Janet having shown him how to work Daniel's now moving and probably aching muscles, while careful of Daniel's injuries. Janet was optimistic that in other week maybe two, most of the casts would be able to come off if the X-rays showed the bone had healed. The last batch showed Daniel's bones setting well and doing great. Janet was also pleased by the other tests she ran. Daniel's body was healing and there was a good possibility that Daniel would suffer little if he woke now, for his rectum was healed, all those stitches dissolved or were taken out already, as was the same to the rest, but a tiny handful, in Daniel's lip and cheek…she didn't want Daniel to scar and so with the help of a microsurgical scope, she used a tiny needle and sewed them up; she felt after all he went though he didn't need to look in the mirror to be reminded of what happened. 

Jack was also pleased that Carter used the hand device, and it helped. He only wished Jacob could have come, but the Tok'Ra were still MIA at the moment, but in the end, all that mattered to him was his Danny was healing. 

Jack took off his BDU jacket and did a small stretch himself, then proceeded with the massage that would help Daniel's muscles not to atrophy as well as relax them. He worked slow, starting up the left leg, not able to touch the right as it was in a cast, then Daniel's hips, abdomen, arms, the hands still in a cast too, and the torso, careful of the broken ribs. He focused on each section; the thought of his lover's body under his fingertips rewarding and relaxing to his spirit as he hoped it was for Daniel. He then worked his way to the neck and shoulders when he suddenly stopped…there was a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring at him. "Danny?" he asked in a whisper, wondering if he had fallen asleep. But they only continued to look at him and blink, though there seemed to be some warmth, perhaps some recognition in them. "Daniel?" he asked again, moving his hands away and stepping closer, only to see the eyes follow him. "Danny!" he smiled with love and excitement. He hit the call button repeatedly as if that would bring the night nurse any sooner. He reached and placed a hand on Daniel's face, "How you doing, baby?" he asked, his own eyes moist with love and concern, for though he could tell Daniel recognized him, he didn't say a word. 

"Can I help you…oh my word," the nurse gasped, seeing Daniel shift his head slowly to look at her. "I'll get Doctor Frasier at once!" she said and dashed out. 

Janet arrived an hour later, as she was at home, but left specific instructions to be called if anything occurred with Daniel. She entered Daniel's room to find Jack resting his head on Daniel's chest, while Daniel still appeared to be in a coma, his eyes closed. "Colonel?" she said, having expected to see an awakened Daniel Jackson. 

Jack lifted head, his eyes all a light and grinned, "He woke up," he said softly. "The nurse saw it…he woke up, he looked at me for a long while, moved to see the nurse…sort of nibbled on some ice chips, then well, I think he's just gone back to sleep…it is sleep?" Jack asked, suddenly afraid that his lover slipped away again, having been too full of joy and lack of sleep to think of it sooner. 

Janet checked Daniel out and after a few tests she smiled, "He's sleeping," she smiled, the ear-to-ear grin was proof enough to Jack that Daniel had awaken and was OUT of the coma! 

"Why didn’t he say anything?” he asked.)

"Remember, Colonel, I said he's coming out in stages. He's awake, and officially out of the coma, but technically, a part of him is still…gearing up. It's like starting a car that's been out of commission for a while; it needs to warm up; that's what his brain and body are doing. Just give him time…this really IS a good sign." 

"He can have all the time in the world, so long as he doesn't leave me," Jack replied softly, caressing Daniel's hair, not caring about what anyone said or thought. 

"Come on, sir, let's get you tucked in," she insisted, guiding a sleepy Colonel to the cot to lay him down, and covered him up. Jack was asleep in seconds, his face smiling and relaxed; it was one of the few times she saw that hidden aspect of Jack, that Daniel had told her about, that part that tipped the scale in his heart of whether to remain friends or fall for the man; having seen the loving little boy sleeping one night on the couch, Daniel told her he didn't really choose…he fell hook line and sinker…never regretted a day of it. Jack O'Neill, hard ass, toughest Colonel in the Air Force, hero and champion of Earth, looked like a sweet five year old, in need of a teddy bear. She suspected he'd get his bear soon enough. "Good night…Jack," she whispered and dared to kiss his forehead goodnight, feeling the mother within kick in, and then turned out the lights and headed out. She would spread the good word, then head back to bed…on base, sadly, as she was due in, in a few hours. Oh well, such is the life of a doctor; thankfully Cassie was sleeping over a girlfriend’s, a good sign that today was going to be a good day. 

**************

Daniel was out of the coma and the base buzzed with the great news, but even after two days, Daniel still had not spoken a word. Jack saw what Janet was talking about, as Daniel would stare for long moments before any reaction at all would come, and even then it was small. Janet said it would be like Daniel was relearning…gearing up, and that’s exactly what it was like watching as the days started to roll by. 

Daniel had to be re-taught how to feed himself, how to signal the nurse when he needed something…all the basics. Jack was worried at first, fearing brain damage, but Janet said the test showed Daniel was fine, and seeing that Daniel only needed to be shown once or twice before he got it, proved that this really was only a relearning…stimulating the memories. Janet constantly reassured Jack, as he helped, being the only one so far that Daniel truly responded to; again proving that he WAS in there. 

A week had gone by since Daniel had opened his eyes and he could feed himself, though Janet would have to have his meal pre-cut before served, not ready to give him sharp instruments, as well as walk with some assistance and even dress himself when he needed his hospital gown changed; he just had not spoken a word or showed any interest in reading or writing even when read too…so unlike Daniel. 

“Okay, Danny,” Jack grinned as he entered Daniel’s room, and then felt himself glow as he got one of Daniel’s mega smiles, which so far, no one else got. His lover knew him…loved him so deeply, it was a part of him, and Jack knew he loved his baby even more for it. “You didn’t show any interest in your dusty old books, so we’ll go back to the basics. Teal’c handed me today’s paper, let’s see what we got?” Jack said as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, so Daniel could see the pictures and the articles Jack was reading. Jack shifted the paper and noticed on the side a teaser for an article on gay accusations being made against Colorado’s biggest conservative Senator John Kinsey and his so called lover New York’s biggest conservative Senator Edward McDonald. “Ooooh, lookie here,” Jack said and started to read the article to Daniel, not able to keep the smirk off his face, knowing where all the rumors and so called ‘evidence’ came from…him and his team. Jack couldn’t help but laugh when the article stated that Mrs. Kinsey was not available for comments…he knew that ring would set off a chain reaction, and it seems he was right. The profile on Elizabeth Kinsey showed her to be insecure of their marriage, and now she was being offered ‘proof’ to her fears…she really will be better off without the SOB, for he was cheating on her, but with a few floozies stashed about the country…but that was so typical of male politicians, that Jack and his team believed it wouldn’t do the job they were hoping for…total scandal! Plus, Jack wanted the ass to get a slight taste of what that bastard had been dishing out over the years about gays. 

Jack read the rest of the paper to Daniel, his mind going over the outline they had worked out to incriminate Kinsey and McDonald, from leaking past ‘hidden’ hotel slips to photos (some fake…by Carter, no one would be able to tell the difference) of the two men together, appearing intimate, but nothing over the top. The media was eating it up like Thanksgiving and Christmas feasts combined; if it weren’t such a serious situation they were brewing, it would be funny as hell…Jack snickered…hell, it was funny. 

“Now the intelligent section,” Jack grinned as he opened the paper to the comic section. “Garfield,” Jack chuckled, and began to read it, when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked and saw his love looking at him a small smile on his now scar free lips and face. “What’s up, babe?” he asked. 

“J’ck” Daniel said, pointing to Jack. 

Jack lowered the paper, wanting to shout for joy, Daniel was talking! “That’s right, I’m Jack,” he pointed to himself, “you’re Daniel.” 

“Offeeee,” Daniel muttered, his big blue eyes looking hopeful that Jack understood him. 

Jack had to laugh as he hit the call button to alert Janet. He was so happy he kissed his lover, gaining an even bigger smile from Daniel, just as Janet came dashing in. “He talked!” Jack told her. “He said my name and…get this…he wants coffee,” Jack laughed, feeling like a million bucks plus interest. 

Janet couldn’t help but laugh either as she moved up to Daniel’s bed side, “At least you got your priorities straight,” she chuckled, first Jack then coffee. “Normally I’d say no, but since today is a special occasion, I’ll make an exception. I’ll call down…” 

“Oh no, it’s got to be a special cup, not from the commissary,” Jack interrupted. “Call Carter, she’s got the number to the coffee shop Daniel likes so much. I’ll even go get it…” but a hand on Jack’s arm interrupted him. 

“No,” was all Daniel said, his eyes expressing that he wanted Jack to stay with him. 

Janet felt all warm and fuzzy inside, seeing the deep love and devotion these two men had for each other. “I’ll call, Sam, we’ll work it out. Think you can wait that long, Daniel? I’m only going to let you have one cup today…and if you keep on talking, I’ll let you have one cup a day for the rest of this week,” Janet said, seeing that she now had a tool to motivate Daniel even more. 

“K” was all Daniel said, shifting slowly closer to Jack, his body still week from being in the coma so long, but growing stronger every day. 

Janet headed out to call Sam and to inform Siler what Daniel’s first word was, as she knew she won a small bundle; not sure who else bet that Daniel’s first word would be Jack, though many, many bet on it being coffee. 

Jack was happier than a clam with two pink pearls, seeing Daniel talking, even if only a little bit. Then his joy soared as Daniel rested his head on his shoulder. Jack wondered why now, and not sooner, when he realized, until now, he showed only friendship-love, not…love-love, or however it went. He had kissed Daniel for the first time a moment ago, and perhaps that was what Daniel needed to know so he could express his heart in return. Jack shifted so he could put his arm around his lover, “I know in your heart you know I love you more than life its self, but I want you to hear it. I love you, Daniel Jackson…more than life itself,” he said, and then kissed his love tenderly. When he pulled back, Daniel was looking at him with joy and tears in his eyes…he understood. “I know that soon, things are going to get frustrating, as you start to gain more and more of your abilities back, babe, but know I and everyone here will be here for you…all the way, Danny. This place was like a morgue without you…we need you, I NEED YOU. Always together, that was our vow,” he said softly, taking Daniel’s hand in his own. 

“Al..way..s” Daniel said, his eyes showing he understood what Jack was saying and felt that way too. They stared into one another’s eyes for a long moment, when Daniel broke the spell, looking a way and a slight blush to his cheeks. He pointed to the paper, “R..eee..d,” he smiled, and curled up next to Jack. 

Jack was happy and he began to read the comics before him, not concerned what ANYONE thought if they came in and saw his love snuggled up next to him. He’d waited over a month for this moment…hell a lifetime, he would never deny his lover, not now, not ever. He noticed Daniel had fallen asleep, which was fine, he needed the rest and it would take time for the special ‘large’ cup of coffee get there. He made a mental note to contact Carter to be sure it was the large size…he would be more than glad to face Napoleon to see the joy on his lover’s face…yep he was definitely crazy in love and life was grand and getting more so every day. 

*****************

The large house was empty, as he had sent the remaining staff away, having fired the rest. He was sick of the rumors going on around him and John, as they flooded the media, with bits of ‘truth’ here and there, in that they had met privately, but it was in regards to NID business, not personal…HELL NO! But it seemed every week the Media had something new to add to the ‘proof’ that he and John were lovers, and their marriages were shams….he was going to kill someone. 

Edward McDonald could only think that someone had bribed one of his staff to gain some information on his itinerary over the past few years, though he was not sure who it could be, so he fired the majority, except for the few his wife wouldn’t let him get rid of. Hell, even his wife was beginning to ‘wonder’! He was a sixty-five year old man, his wife Dora was a nice looking woman, but in her fifties…of course he couldn’t get it up for her as often as ‘she’ wanted….that was saved for the sweet little tart he kept stashed in a penthouse in Manhattan.

McDonald entered his private study, and poured himself a double scotch. He and John had known each other for many years, having backed one another on many projects, known and unknown to the public. Who ever was behind this bullshit was using that against them, and so far, all attempts to squash this outrage were failing miserably. He gulped his drink, for though this was BS, it was only part of the problem. All this Media attention was affecting his ‘other’ deals, for no one wanted to be associated with a politician in the middle of a scandal…not that he really was, he was straight, but the Media wouldn’t let it alone.

Again, this was a minor nightmare, but the worst part hit today, when so called ‘evidence’ hit the Media indicating how he had used his position to influence private stocks along with mention of his private accounts overseas. As of this afternoon he was under a Federal indictment…lovely! 

Edward poured himself another double, the desire to get drunk strong. He came home to an empty house, his wife deciding it would be best if she stayed at her sister’s place…bitch! Or should he say rat, for she was abandoning a sinking ship, and that was how he felt. No one knew him, as it were, so he was going to have to face this alone. He froze in mid drink as he heard the click of what sounded like a gun behind him. 

“Finish your drink, Senator…or should I just call you Ed, now?” the sarcastic voice said. 

He did what he was told and slowly put the glass down and turned, not being told not to, and saw a tall medium male, covered head to toe in black, holding a gun at him. “What do you want?” he asked, feeling deep down this was just perfect for the crappy day he’s had so far. 

“I’d like you to move to your desk and have a seat,” the man instructed him. 

So, McDonald did as he was told. “Now what?” he asked, not feeling the arrogance or ‘power’ he had felt only days before. He also was not feeling well, as he could feel his blood pressure rising. 

“Pull out some stationary and get a pen, your going to write a letter,” the man instructed him. “A LOVE letter,” the man snickered in a low voice.

“A WHAT?” McDonald asked, and realized he had shouted and since he had sent his staff away, there was no one here to hear him…just great. 

“You heard me, Ed, you’re going to write a nice…but sad, love letter to your boyfriend,” the man said, then pushed the barrel of the gun to McDonald’s temple. “And you’re going to do it now, understand?” 

“Ah…yes, sure…” McDonald agreed, shifting to get the paper and pen out. He could now feel the build up of pressure on his chest. “I…I’m not feeling too good…my pills,” he stuttered. 

“Where are they?” 

“Top drawer,” McDonald replied. 

“Go ahead.” 

McDonald opened his top desk drawer and reached in for his spare heart pills and took one dry, then left the open bottle on his desk. “What do you want me to say?” 

“Dear Johnny…” the voice replied lightly, as if they were enjoying the idea of what they were going to be doing. “Go on, write,” the man insisted. Once he saw that McDonald was doing it, he continued slowly. “I’m tired of all the lies and pretense we’ve done so the world would not learn of us. I’m tired of coming home to a woman that does not deserve my lies and my cheating heart, when its been you I have loved all this time…” 

“This is CRAP,” McDonald shouted, tossing the pen down. 

“This CRAP, is what’s going to keep you from getting a bullet in your head,” the man snarled. 

“Why are you doing this?” McDonald demanded. 

“You finish the letter and I’ll tell you, don’t, and I’ll start beating the fuck at of you…might even give you a taste of what it really be like to be with a man,” the man snarled. 

Edward McDonald had learned how to read people over the years, and one look into those dark brown eyes glaring at him, and he knew it was no idol threat. This man meant business and this man had killed before; he could tell, having served in the Korean war. “Okay, okay,” he said, turning around, grabbing his pills again, taking one more, before gathering the pen and finishing the letter. By the end of the dictation he was even more scared, for though it didn’t come out and say, it sounded more like a goodbye letter. 

“Now, sign it,” the man instructed. 

By now, Edward had taken four of his pills, feeling worse as he was now sweating up a storm. He signed it. “Are you going to kill me now?’ he asked, knowing some how this was going to be his fate. 

“No, I promised to tell you why all this, remember?” the man said, taking a step back to reach into the desk, showing he knew where everything was and pulled out a pre-stamped envelope that was from McDonald’s office. “Address it to Senator John Kinsey,” the man instructed. 

This was insane, but the way he was feeling, he didn’t care, and did what he was told, then folded the later and stuffed it, even licked it to seal it. “Now what?” 

“Now you listen,” the man said, pulling out a small recorder and hit play. 

McDonald heard his voice and what he had said about one Daniel Jackson and paled, as he suddenly realized what this was all about…revenge. He had been told from Kinsey that Jackson lived, surprisingly so, and who it was that saved that troubling pain in the ass. “I know who you are,” he said confidently, not seeing the logic of why it would have been better to not mention this point. “You’re O’Neill!” 

Since there were no security cameras in this office, since some of his team had gone over the place top to bottom days before, Jack didn’t mind removing his mask, “Score one for the Senator from New York,” Jack smirked, though he looked anything but in a good mood. His dark deadly eyes capturing McDonald and keeping him there, “So, you know who I am and you know why…there is only one more thing to tell you,” he said, feeling a small smirk of pleasure creep on to his face. 

“What’s that? You going to shoot me?” 

“Please,” Jack snickered, “why would I have you write out that lovely suicide note, and then shoot you so forensics could announce to the world that it was NOT a suicide…tsk, tsk.” Jack shook his head, though pleased that the man was getting the point…he was going to die. 

“I may be in my sixties, O’Neill, but I’ll fight you…you’ll have to shoot me,” McDonald snarling, not willing to go down that easily. 

Jack placed on the safety on the gun and secured it behind him as he took another step back, securing the envelope in his jacket. “Well, you see, that’s what I was going to tell you…it’s already done. This letter will be dropped off tonight, at an unrepeatable paper that’ll print ANYTHING, and by the time anyone finds you…well…” Jack shrugged. 

“What…what do you mean?” Edward blustered, not understanding what O’Neill was talking about. Damn his chest hurt, and he reached for his heart medication again, taking a fifth pill…or was it sixth…damn…oh no! He stared at the pill bottle in his hands, feeling the blood rushing from his face as he turned back to O’Neill. 

“Score two for the FORMER Senator from New York,” Jack smirked. “A paper trail will show how you ‘upgraded’ your medication, having forged your doctor’s signature…tsk, tsk, are you a naughty Senator or what?” 

“Why you fucking BASTARD!” McDonald shouted, daring to get to his feet to charge O’Neill, but the man easily avoided him, and soon, feeling dizzy and sick, he stumbled back to the chair by his desk. He could hear his heart going a mile a minute as the pressure was building, and he felt nauseated too. The clunk of a glass hitting his desk made him look up. There was his scotch bottle and O’Neill was placing down a half full glass of scotch. 

“Let’s see, double strength medication times five, is it? Washed down by four scotches…not the most…manly of methods to go out…but hey, your just a closet fag,” Jack sneered, tipping the glass over so the scotch ran all over the desk. 

“You’re the fucking fagot,” McDonald blustered, trying to rally himself and think of how to get help. 

“No…I’m the homosexual whose boyfriend…husband…soul mate…things I KNOW you know nothing about, you ordered beaten and raped, because he wouldn’t play ball with you. Because he was right about his views on needing allies and putting people and lives ahead of weapons, money and power, and it scared the fuck out of you…he scared the fuck out of you, for the more people that he met and talked to, agreed with him. You feared his mind, his influence and his spirit. Well, guess what asshole, he’s alive, he’s awake and he’s going to be bigger and better than ever. And I’m going to make SURE the NID and any other asshole on Earth KNOWS, mess with Daniel and DIE!”

“Fuck…you…O’Neill,” McDonald growled, suddenly thinking he might be able to call for help, as he tried to reach for the phone, but noticed how it suddenly got knocked from his desk to the floor…too far away. 

“Never in a million years,” Jack replied coolly. “But hey, you’ll be in good company in hell, Newman is holding you a seat for you and Kinsey.” 

“You…?” McDonald said, barely managing to look up, his head spinning more and more. 

“I told you, the word will get out…mess with Daniel, Die…simple concept, but you three thought you were untouchable, well guess what…you’re not.” Jack stood there watching as McDonald finally passed out from the overdose of the medication, but he knew even at double the strength it really wouldn’t be enough to kill him outright. There was a small chance he might survive, the bastard, and Jack was not going to take a chance…he didn’t plan on it either. He moved around to stand next to McDonald and picked up the pill bottle opening a small pouch he had hidden on his person and dumped in half the bottle. Then he retrieved the syringe already filled, removed the protective cover from the tip and grabbed McDonald’s hand and carefully injected the medication under a fingernail, the longest one he could find. With the note, the scotch and half the bottle of pills missing, it’ll look like a suicide, and the odds that during the autopsy they remove the fingernails in search of an injection was very minimal…they would need to be looking for it, and they wouldn’t be. But if worse came to worst, they had a plan B in place. 

Jack placed the hand back in place on the desk, tipped the pill bottle over, some going to dissolve in the puddle of scotch on the desk. Then he placed back on his mask, then searched the area for anything that might be out of place, including hairs and indentations in the carpet, of his coming and going, then left, careful to secure the house as he went, and not to leave a trace of him being there, before sneaking off to where the ‘borrowed’ car was parked, and headed not to the post office, but one of the Media rags that wouldn’t care where the letter came from but would print it. When the police stepped in, it would prove to be a ‘real’ letter, probably turned over from someone in McDonald’s office, and one more sleazebag down for the count…permanently. 

****************

“JACK!” Daniel greeted with enthusiasm when he spotted his lover entering his room. “Where have you been?” 

Jack beamed with love, and then pulled the curtain and moved in for a kiss. “You know, Hammond sent me to DC,” Jack replied honestly, for it was the truth. He wouldn’t mention his side trip. He then kissed his love once more, knowing it would sidetrack him, and then caressed his face. “So, when is Napoleon letting you out of here?” he asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. 

“Not until next week at the earliest,” Daniel pouted. “I have to have at least most of the casts off first. And she’s worried about my hands,” he added, trying not to show he was worried about them too. 

“Babe, you’ve come back from who knows where, I have no doubt whatsoever that your hands will be fine. Sure, you may have to have some therapy…professional and private,” he leered, getting a small blush and a snicker from his lover. 

“I have no doubt you’ll help, Jack,” Daniel added. “But I’m going stir crazy. Janet won’t let me work…” he sighed in frustration. 

Jack smiled ear to ear, for his lover was BACK! “I’ll get you a few books and with the help of Carter, we’ve set up a few things we thought would be of some help so you can read,” he grinned. “In fact…” he said with a light teasing in his voice as he got up off the bed and moved outside and made a TADA motion, and in came Carter, Teal’c, and Siler, pushing a cart with a TV on it, while Sam had a laptop and started setting it up for Daniel’s use. 

“I’ve set it up that you only need to put a little pressure on a few command keys and a no click mouse set up too. This way, you can use it, and get some mild therapy with you hands…yes, Janet approved it,” Sam smiled, so glad to have her little brother back with them. 

Teal’c was helping Siler set up the TV as Jack sat back down next to his lover. “Between them, you should be able to catch up on a few things…but I did promise our fearful doctor,” Jack teased, “no work. You have several books scanned in and downloaded for you to read…big ones,” he grinned, “and I’m sure there are a few things on the History Channel or the Discovery Channel to keep you busy. Later tonight I’ll even come and let you keep me company as we surf the ESPN channels,” he grinned, knowing full well, it’d be awhile before he saw a sports program with his Daniel, more than willing to make the sacrifice to make his love happy. “I’ll even bring snacks.” 

“Coffee?” Daniel asked, still not happy about only getting once cup a day, even if it was jumbo size. 

“I make no promises,” Jack said, and then when Siler had his back to them, he leaned in and kissed Daniel on the nose. “I’ve got to go, I’ll see you later,” he promised and headed out. 

“This is great, Sam, Teal’c, Siler…thank you,” Daniel said seriously, touched that they would go to so much trouble for him. 

“It was the Colonel’s idea,” Sam admitted. “He knew you’d be going crazy if you had a long recovery, so we’ve been planning this for…awhile,” she said, a small bit of sadness filling her eyes. “I’m glad you’re okay now,” she whispered, feeling she had to give her brother a small kiss on the cheek. 

“I really don’t recall much of it…though I guess that’s a good thing, considering Janet filled me in on ALL my injuries.” He shook his head, for it was a strange feeling waking up, weak as a kitten and lost in a fog. But as it lifted, each step of awareness his lover, his soul mate was there for him…his Jack was there waiting for him and he knew in his heart that Jack would always be there for him. 

“I know it might be frustrating, but, as you said, you know your injuries, and well…I think its best you don’t remember much if any of it,” Sam told him truthfully. 

“That looks terrific,” Daniel said to Siler as he turned on the TV, already set to the History channel. 

“Me and the boys tapped into a few of the satellites and you have over 2000 channels,” Siler grinned with pride. “You’ve got English, Spanish, French, German, even Russian stations to choose from. I’m sure you’ll find something to watch,” he added before gathering his tools and headed out, with a thank you from Daniel. 

Daniel sat back in his bed, it lifted so he could read or watch TV and looked at Teal’c and Sam. “Can you guys tell me…generally, what happened? I mean, I know what Janet told me about the injuries, but…Jack won’t tell me…but…” 

“You need to know,” Sam replied, sadly understanding what Daniel wanted and why. 

“You were taken by two men working for the NID…again,” Teal’c replied evenly. “You resisted well, but they had drugged you.” 

“All we know is they took you to a warehouse on the other side of the Springs,” Carter added. “They had already beaten you and…other things,” she said, looking at Daniel to be sure he was alright. 

“Ah…how long…I mean…” Daniel sighed, “How long was I there?” 

“Approximately four and half hours,” Teal’c answered. “O’Neill was able to locate you quickly.” 

“How? I mean, last time it took you several days…not that I’m not grateful as hell…I’d probably be dead otherwise.” Daniel asked, looking at his friends and teammates. 

“You’ll have to ask the Colonel,” Sam said, after sharing a look with Teal’c. “All we know is that he called, said you were taken, inform the General and get the Marines to stand by. Then he called back told us where to meet him. We went in, keeping others just outside, only the three of us went in, and kicked their asses.” 

“How many?” Daniel asked, wondering. 

“There were just the two. We caught them in the middle of harming you,” Teal’c replied. 

“Ah,” Daniel nodded slowly. “So…what happened to them?” Daniel caught the shared look, this time it was a knowing one that said. ‘shall we tell him or let Jack’. “Sam…tell me what happened to them? They got away with it, didn’t they?” he asked, some of the anger from the last bunch of bastards that hurt him beginning to creep up on him, now fueled with the current anger that it happened again. 

“Ah…yes and no,” Sam said, giving a slight shrug and looking like she rather leave, then discuss this anymore. 

“What do you mean, yes and no?” Daniel, demanded. 

Teal’c believing Daniel had a right to know the basics of what happened, but not about O’Neill’s participation in it, spoke up. “They did have assistance in an escape. However, ‘fate’ as I believe you would call it, stepped in…they are now dead.” 

“What happened to them?” Daniel asked, seeing Sam put up her poker face…no way near as good as Jack’s, but it meant she knew something and wasn’t going to talk…yet. 

“I do not know all the details, Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c replied, for it was the truth…partial anyway, for he did not know all the details of how they died; only that O’Neill handled it. “I do however, believe General Hammond knows, though he only informed us of their deaths…nothing more. 

“I’ve got to get back to my lab,” Sam said with a smile, and a look of relief for her pending escape. She kissed Daniel on the cheek again, “Let me know if you need more books uploaded on the laptop. The Colonel scanned in quiet a few of them,” she smiled, and then beamed seeing the surprise on Daniel’s face. “The man loves you,” she whispered so no one could overhear her, patting Daniel on the face, “Lucky dog,” she grinned and made her escape. 

“Jack…scanned in books, for ME to read?” he asked Teal’c the only one left and probably the only one willing to give him answers. 

“That is correct. Major Carter informed me, they were all Historic or Archeological in nature. Similar to the one he had us all read to you while you were in the coma state. 

Daniel really looked surprised, “Jack? My Jack, read and had you all reading a book that had nothing to do with sports, comic/cartoon characters?” 

“That is correct. The book was titled The Archeological Mind Myth and Legend.” 

“That’s over three thousand pages!” Daniel exclaimed, stunned. “You all read the entire book to me?” 

“No,” Teal’c said, and then waited a beat. “O’Neill read most of it, and when he was not here, others took turns, but we were all sworn NOT to read the final chapter. He believed you would awaken to find out how it…ended.” 

Daniel burst out laughing, touched by the caring and amazed at his lover and his many surprising depths, for he was discovering more and more as the years passed. This just floored him and made him fall in love with his Jack all over again. “He’s amazing,” Daniel smiled, giving a little happy sigh, as he calmed himself down. 

“Are you in need of anything else before I depart? I have another session with the new recruits,” Teal’c said, only the twinkle in his eyes showing he was going to enjoy kicking their butts…again. 

“A little water, then I’m going to see what Jack downloaded and perhaps watch some TV…again thanks.” 

“You are most welcome,” Teal’c replied as he refilled Daniel’s glass which had a straw and a lid for easy handling, then gave a bow, “I shall see you later this evening,” then departed. 

Daniel shook his head, amazed what his friends…his family had done for him. He could easily work the TV remote, a simple amount of pressure, not enough to hurt his hands, and shifted the channel to the news, wanting to catch up on local events, since he had been out of it so long…though he always was out of it one way or another, going off world a lot, but he liked to have some idea of what was happening on Earth, his home. He stopped flipping among the news channels when he saw what looked like an angry Kinsey, trying to avoid reporters. He listened in. 

“Senator, surely you have a comment on the fact that initial reports on the letter printed in the Billings Times was indeed written by Senator McDonald himself?” asked a female reporter.

Kinsey stopped, as his security was trying to keep the Media back so they could enter the Senate building and turned to the woman, glaring. “I’ve told you people once and I’ll tell you again. There is NOTHING sick or perverted going on between me and Senator McDonald!” 

“Come now,” a male reporter speaks up. “How do you explain Senator McDonald writing that letter, declaring your long homosexual relationship and then committing suicide that same night?” 

The fury in Kinsey’s face was clear, he was about to explode. “LOOK!” he shouted. “My WIFE and I have had enough of this…CRAP! You’re supposed to be reporters…find out who’s behind this bogus accusation and leave us ALONE!” he snarled, then pushed himself along with his security team, up and inside the Senate building, and to a hall where the reporters were not allowed to go. 

Daniel hit mute, stunned by what he heard. “Kinsey…in a gay relationship with another Senator?” he shook his head, for it didn’t sound true. The old bastard probably broke many of God’s commandments, but he couldn’t see the ass being with anyone but another woman. He didn’t know why, but he had a gut feeling something was up, so he began surfing other channels for more news, seeing if he would be able to figure out what it was that was bothering him about this…not that the creep didn’t deserve it, but still…something was off. 

*************

“Why can’t I go with you, Jack?” Daniel asked, purposefully pouting, hoping to get his lover to give in. “I’m sure Janet will let me out of here, most of the casts are off…” 

“I’m sorry, babe, but I already spoke with Janet and she’s still concerned about your hands. The muscles need a lot of work and a few of the bones are not a hundred percent and your ribs are still very bruised, though they did heal much better than a few in your hand. You have a LOT of physical therapy coming up…” 

“That’s CRAP and you know it,” Daniel growled, knowing there was more to the reason Jack wouldn’t spring him and take him up to the cabin in Minnesota then promising Teal’c, Lou and a few of the Marines on SG-3 to go fishing…especially since Teal’c was going! “Teal’c HATES fishing!” 

Jack saw the tantrum his lover was building and honestly he didn’t blame him. He’d been awake for almost a month, almost as long as he was in the coma, and was going stir crazy. His body was on the mend, but with so many injuries, his initial weakened state, causing him to get a few minor viruses. Janet was keeping him put until SHE was 100% sure that Daniel was ready to go home. Of course, Daniel didn’t know that Jack ‘told her’ of all the aches and pains and sniffles and what not to make SURE, he stayed here, for it was the safest for Daniel to be here, and it allowed him to be free…as it were…to finish up his business…just one more to go. Putting on and understanding but calm look, “No, Teal’c hates mosquitoes. We are going to my cabin, but I’m taking them to another lake where there are fewer bugs and we’re bringing a ton of bug repellant. Please understand, Danny. I promised this a while back, but I never saw the chance…being I’d much rather it be just you and me…Always,” he leered at his lover, and then got a bit serious. “You’ve been telling me all week, to get out, do something, I saw this as the perfect time to kill two birds with one stone as it were,” he smirked, hoping he was keeping the dark truth from his lover…there was only one more bird to kill, and he didn’t want Daniel anywhere near the scene or anyone trying to pin any involvement on him. “Please understand?” he asked, turning the table with his puppy dog eyes. “It’ll only be for a few days…three, four tops. Then I promise, I’ll work on Janet to see if I can get her to let you out of here? I’ll even elicit Teal’c and Carter’s help…hmm?” 

Daniel hated it, but what Jack was saying was true. He wouldn’t be too thrilled being surrounded by a bunch of Marines, though he had no problems with anyone on SG-3 or Lou or Teal’c, but he really did want to be alone with his lover…it had been way to long and he wanted Jack and he wanted him badly. He could tell from the many smoldering looks, that Jack wanted him too, but it had been too soon and Janet was right, he’d never manage, even with Jack’s help 24/7, which he couldn’t expect, even if Jack would do it. He was stronger now, able to walk without assistance, and do any of the basics, but with his hands, he still would need help and he didn’t want to be asking in front of the others. It was a personal thing, nothing to do with the guys, but he couldn’t help not wanting to show weakness in front of them, but he knew Jack understood and would NEVER judge him. “Oh, all right,” he caved. “But you’re going to have to make it up to me…Big time O’Neill,” he growled. 

“Can’t wait, babe,” Jack promised and gave him a quick kiss…so wanting to do much more, but couldn’t. “Besides, I’ve already talked with Hammond, and when Frasier gives us the go ahead, you and I…are going away for a bit,” he grinned, knowing something Daniel didn’t. 

Daniel’s eyes lit up, “Where?” 

“Nope, not going to tell…you’ll have to wait,” Jack teased. 

“Come on, that’s not fair,” Daniel pouted. “You’re going away for four days…FOUR days, while I’m here…alone in a hospital bed,” he sighed, doing his best to look pathetic. 

Jack laughed, seeing the act, but saw that perhaps it would give his love some inspiration and motivation to do as he was told while he was away. “Okay, okay,” Jack caved, still laughing. “I’ve thought of all the places you’ve mentioned over the years you’d like to visit…er…here on Earth, and I decided, I’d like to see where you were born.” 

“EGYPT!” Daniel exclaimed, his eyes wider than saucers, the joy beaming off him, Jack thought he would need his sunglasses. “We’re going to EGYPT?” 

If he had any doubts, they were gone, he chose well. “Yep. It’s taken me some doing, but I’ve arranged us a flight on the Concord to Europe, we’ll stay a day in England, then take a flight to Cairo…believe me, it’ll be faster and less drag on us this way.” 

“So, how long are we going to be there? Just you and me right? Not that I have anything against Sam or Teal’c, but…” he blushed a tiny bit. “I’ve missed you.” 

“You don’t know how much I miss YOU, Danny-boy, and it’s just us and, pulling your vacation time and mine and talking with Hammond, he’s giving us a whole month…” 

“A WHOLE MONTH!!!” Daniel shouted with disbelief and excitement. “How…I mean…how?” 

Jack laughed. “Danny, you take less vacation time than me…you could take two months and still take a bit of time off for the holidays, me…not quite so much, but I’ll still have time for the Holidays,” he smiled warmly, knowing he had big plans for Christmas, for he was going to ask Daniel to marry him, and then have a commitment ceremony up in Canada. He’d ask sooner, but Christmas Eve was their anniversary, a time he’d never forget…getting the best present ever, his Danny. 

Daniel carefully moved into Jack’s arms, and gently placed his still tightly bandaged and splinted hands around him and hugged him as tightly as he could, wishing Jack could do the same, but he knew his love would be gentle with him for awhile. He breathed in his lover’s scent and soaked in his warmth. He could also sense a tension in Jack that had been there for a while and he didn’t know why. Again, he was sure something was up, but there was no evidence or proof, just his gut. “Jack?” he asked, while still hugging his mate. 

“Hmm?” Jack replied, wishing he could make love to his Danny, he ached so badly for him. 

“Is there…something going on I should know about?” he asked and felt the tiny twinge in his lover’s body, telling him yes there was. 

“No, nothing you need to know about, babe, I’m just tired and have missed you greatly,” Jack replied, all the truth in his mind. He was tired, for he had been so busy planning his moves against the bastards that hurt his Danny, while taking care of his love and doing his day job. He did miss Daniel so much words didn’t begin to cover it, and no, Daniel didn’t need to know what was going to happen…ever. 

The words Jack spoke were honest, but Daniel could sense there was more, but he knew Jack wasn’t going to tell him. He’d just have to look into matters a bit more and perhaps he could get Teal’c to tell him or Sam…she’d been looking a tad guilty from time to time, and he wondered why. He also couldn’t help but wonder if any of this had something to do with what was happening to Kinsey, but he couldn’t see how or why. “Okay, Jack,” he said, letting his love off the hook…for now. “Come see me before you go?” he asked, leaning back. 

“I will,” Jack promised and gave Daniel one more kiss before he had to get back to his office and catch up on his paperwork before he and those selected for this ‘mission’ were to head off to his cabin, their alibi, before they doubled back and set their plan for Kinsey in motion…it was time to bring this to an end. 

****************

The limo pulled up nearby the private four passenger Cessna, that was prepped for take off. Senator Kinsey grabbed his briefcase, annoyed that THIS was the best his aide could come up with for a private flight to New Mexico, where he was to meet with Senator Ralston, in hopes of regaining much of the lost ground the scandal was causing him, along with his long time association with McDonald, which the investigation into his death discovered it was his hand writing and his finger prints all over the damn thing…his revenge he guessed, though he’d never be sure what had possessed the bastard. But all his little dirty secrets were coming out, and Kinsey had to pull a lot of strings to make sure nothing led back to him, as it was, they lead to the NID and a few of their dirty secrets. Ralston said he might be able to help, but for a price and that was what the meeting was for, to establish just what it was going cost him. If he didn’t act soon, he’d lose everything. As it was he was losing connections and being placed under a lot of scrutiny publicly and privately. His wife had left him, not that he cared personally, but it would look bad to the American public; they wanted their President married. He was sure with some time he could fix that. But at this rate, he’d lose his backing and would have to wait another four years…that was unacceptable. Then to top it off, his finances were suffering too, as he had just…just stopped some people on a Senate committee from finding out about some of his ‘investments’. 

Kinsey was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t pay any attention to the security he had requested as he headed for the plane, knowing his life was in danger, for it was no coincidence that Newman and McDonald died…they’d done too much as of late together, not to be able to see that. What he couldn’t determine was who was behind it, and he was sure they were behind the rest of his nightmare. The investigations showed Newman died in a freak accident, his wife suing everyone one involved with the building, mainly to survive the loss of income, since the IRS took a serious interest after that…apparently they found some papers from his briefcase that let people know what he had been up too. But Newman was not an idiot…not a total one, so again, he didn’t buy the accident, which meant those behind it were good. Now McDonald writes HIM a love letter? Then commits suicide? He whispered in a few ears that it might be murder, but the coroner said all indications showed overdose. 

Kinsey felt the plane moving as he got settled, opening his briefcase, getting out some files he needed to overlook, totally ignorant that his security didn’t join him, much less even notice they had not been the same men he had hired weeks ago. After about half an hour, he looked out the window and saw a lot of trees and mountains…and no one else but him and his pilot. “What’s going on?” he called out, sensing something was not right. Not getting a response, and seeing the headset, Kinsey put it on. “I said, what the HELL is going on? Where’s the security team?” 

“No worries, Kissy, you let them go two days ago through your secretary,” said the pilot. 

“What the…” he shifted forward and grabbed the pilot by the shoulder and saw it was O’Neill. “YOU? You’re behind all this?” 

Jack just smirked, “Did you REALLY think I was going to let you fuckers get away with what you did to Daniel?” he asked, taking pleasure in seeing Kinsey sweat a bit. “And don’t try to bullshit me with you don’t know what I’m talking about. I’ve got you on tape.” 

“It’ll never stand in court,” Kinsey replied automatically. 

“Not dealing with the courts, Kinsey, you’ve bribed too may judges and officials, and besides, jail time in the Federal club-med is not justice to what you did to my Danny, anyway.” 

“Your Danny?” Kinsey snorted. “I knew you were Commi-lover but even I didn’t picture you as a queer, though I should have known. So, what are you going to do, kidnap me?” 

“Hardly,” Jack replied easily, scouting around him, spotting another plane, a red old-fashioned bi-wing, heading his way…on time as was planned. 

“Then what? You know your career is over, O’Neill. Once I get back, I’m going to have you court-martialed and hanged for this.” 

Jack snickered and faced him, looking him in the eye, “You stupid fuck, I’m going to kill you. This is your last flight and it’s straight to hell, where you’ll join Newman and McDonald, and the NID will know to leave Daniel alone. You just couldn’t accept the truth, could you? Daniel shared EVERYTHING he knew or could recall from being ascended, for he felt any little bit might be of use. You fuckers ordered him to be put to near death, and this time had him RAPED…” his temper suddenly getting the best of him, he hit the autopilot and then turned and punched Kinsey in the face as hard as he could, sure he broke Kinsey’s nose. 

“You fucking son of a bitch!” Kinsey snarled, as blood poured from his broken nose, as he leaped back at O’Neill, but Jack was ready for him and snagged him in a head lock and beat on his face for a bit before shoving him back on the seat. 

Jack wiped his bloody gloves on Kinsey’s jacket, making note that he’d have to burn the clothes he was wearing. “Just so you know, Daniel is alive and well and he’s going to stay that way, as later today, in your LAST ACT, as it were, files from your personal computer will be emailed to the papers as well as several Federal authorities, connecting you and the NID along with all their little dirty secrets…it’s going to end here.” 

“You’ll never get away with this, they’ll know it’s murder…I left a letter…” 

“You mean this?” Jack asked pulling out the contingency letter Kinsey had made, and enjoyed the surprise and panic filling the other man’s face. “You stupid bastard. You don’t even know what you’re up against. It’s not just me, but the ENTIRE SGC!” he lied, but it sounded damn good. “You mess with one you mess with us all,” he snarled, seeing the red bi-wing had caught up with them…it was time. “No one saw you leave and the limo wasn’t signed out…all of the men, security and driver were mine. As for the tower,” he smirked and pulled out a small recorder and hit play, the sound of Kinsey’s voice asking for clearance for take off filled the air. “All trails at the airport will point to you…you forget, you’re tall and gray, so am I…and the clothes I’m wearing are duplicates of things you wear…I checked this plane out in your name yesterday, and no one saw me here today…so…?” 

“I’m in a suit, O’Neill?” Kinsey panted, trying to figure out how to deal with the trained bastard. 

“You were at the office…so what? Besides, no matter what, you’ll be dead and Danny will be safe, that’s all that matters to me…well, it’s time to go,” Jack smirked as he unbuckled himself and opened the side door, the wind blowing any lose files around with a fury. “I’d say have a nice trip but…” 

“GO TO HELL, O’NEILL!”

Jack laughed, “I’ve already been there and came back, don’t think you’ll have the same luck,” he grinned wickedly, and then leaped from the plane. 

Kinsey shifted as best he could to see what crazy stunt O’Neill had planned. He saw the man pull his body together and shot like a bullet toward the red bi-wing. Kinsey then shifted himself into the front seat with a snicker, for it seemed O’Neill didn’t know HE could fly a plane like this too. “Not so smart are we, O’Neill,” he sneered as he buckled up. He reached out and with some effort he closed the door, seeing O’Neill had spread his body out, slowing down and actually catching hold of the top set of wings on the red bi-wing. “Nice stunt,” he muttered and turned to undo the autopilot. 

Jack was going to feel this for at least a week as he hit the top of the bi-wing, then slowly let himself move back, handholds place about to let him move and into the front cockpit and then secured himself, then gave Teal’c the thumbs up, then turned to face the other plane, putting on the goggles he’d need so he could see what was about to happen. He shifted around because the parachute he wore under his windbreaker, in case he missed, was a bit uncomfortable, and counted the seconds before Kinsey turned ‘off’ the autopilot. He smirked knowing that Kinsey thought he forgot he could fly the Cessna …but that’s why they got it. 

Jack knew the moment Kinsey released the autopilot, for the plane went crazy, pitching and yawing and heading right for the lake high in the mountains, where it would be very difficult for anyone to get to, not that there’d be anything left, for the plane was also rigged to blow and the ‘little black box’ replaced with one that was dead, so nothing of their conversation was recorded, should anything survive. He sat silently watching the plane zig and zag as it headed toward its destination, knowing how Kinsey was panicking by now…he would let him sweat it out more. He thought about how the man had seen his career and power slip form him, been faced with prejudice from peers for supposedly being gay and now he was going to die, and yet…it still didn’t feel that it was enough. Jack then knew it would never be enough, for there was no true justice to what happened to his love and there never would be…not by mortal hands anyway. He knew that he’d have to settle with the knowledge that his baby was safe…safer than before. 

“O’Neill,” Teal’c called out, having noticed Jack was lost in thought. 

Jack came back to the present, the plane was getting low and they needed to blow it, so nothing would survive the burn and fall. He pulled the detonator out from under the seat he was in and removed the safety cap and pushed it without hesitation. The plane exploded into a giant fireball, dropping into the large lake, where even if someone saw it, it would take hours if not more to get to it. Jack watched a bit longer, making sure there was not going to be a forest fire, and then gestured for Teal’c to take them back…it was over. 

***************

Jack woke up to the most incredible blowjob ever, then when he could, focused his eyes on the most beautiful man alive…his Danny. “Fantastic,” he grinned. “Do you need me to return the favor?” he asked, more then willing to pleasure his lover. 

Daniel grinned and crawled up Jack’s body, “I came when you did,” he purred, kissing is lover, letting him taste himself. 

“Mmmm, I so missed waking up this way,” Jack replied in a husky tone, snuggling his lover up to him tighter. 

“I’m glad you talked me into coming up here to the cabin…no one for miles and miles,” he smirked knowing how he made his Jack howl…several times yesterday. 

“Yeah, it was nice of Hammond to give us a week downtime before we’re officially on vacation. Besides, I think we need this time before traipsing off to half way around the world,” he said, placing small kisses all over Daniel’s face and hair. 

“Oh, I agree,” Daniel purred as he returned the kisses, when his stomach growled. 

“Ah…duty calls,” Jack chuckled. “You go shower and I’ll get breakfast started.” 

“Why don’t you join me?” Daniel leered. 

“Hey, old man here…I need at least an hour,” he smiled as he shifted to get out of bed. Seeing the arched brow, “Okay, okay, half hour forty-five minutes tops,” he laughed moving to grab his shorts. 

“Bet I could make it under twenty,” Daniel called out, seeing Jack swagger out of their bedroom, only getting a deep laugh from his lover. 

Later, both men showered dressed and breakfast out of the way, Daniel was cleaning up, while Jack went to attend to a few minor chores that would assure they both would be able to lounge around all day if they wanted, in or out of bed their only real decision, when the sound of a car pulling up Jack’s long private road caught their attention. 

Daniel finished up quickly and then headed to the door where he spotted Jack talking to Lessingger from SG-2, and it didn’t look all that pleasant. “Jack…?” he called out as he headed outside and down the front porch steps only to be brought up short by the gun pointed at him by Lessingger. “What the hell is going on?” he demanded. 

“Why don’t you tell him O’Neill,” Lessingger, a tall, thin built, though muscular man sneered, at Jack. “Or I will if you don’t hand over that tape.” 

“If you know what is good for you, Lessingger, you’ll fuck off now, while you still can,” Jack growled. 

“Would SOMEONE tell me what the hell is going on here? Brian, what the hell is up with the gun?” Daniel asked, needing to know what was happening so he could possibly help defuse it. 

“Very well,” Lessingger said, keeping his eyes on Jack, who was by far the most dangerous of the two men. “You want to play games, I can play too,” he said. Then he took a step back so he could see both men. “Seems your boyfriend here, Doctor J is a murderer. Should I go on?” he asked Jack, also able to see the confusion in Daniel’s eyes. “Tape O’Neill.” 

“Fuck you, Lessingger,” Jack snarled. 

“That’s what Daniel is for…not my cup of tea,” he glared. 

“Jack…what the hell is he talking about?” 

“I’m talking about the murder of those two assholes that attacked you and the death of one Congressman and two Senators…you’ve got yourself quite the Charles Manson on your hands,” Lessingger smirked, still way careful of what Jack might do. “Of course he didn’t do it alone, he had help…” he stared hard at O’Neill, “and I want the tape with those confessions on it.” 

“Yours is on there too, Lessingger, you’re not innocent here,” Jack replied, seeing he wasn’t going to be able to hide this from Daniel after all. If he lost Daniel over this…there would be no place on Earth or even the Galaxy Lessingger would be able to hide from him. 

“Jack…?” Daniel asked, not able to process what he was hearing, but he also saw that Lessingger was serious and Jack was…he was deadly serious. Daniel had watched a lot of news during his recovery in the infirmary, and he knew that Teal’c said Short and Alcott were dead and there were a lot of stories about the death of one Congressman Newman and Senators Kinsey and a McDonald… “Jack tell me he’s lying?” he asked, for he knew if Jack said so, it was the truth.

Jack looked at Daniel and felt the lie on the tip of his tongue, but he’d never really lied to his lover. A white one here or there, hell even the trip with Teal’c and the guys was not an outright lie…he had promised Teal’c to show him REAL fishing. He saw Daniel’s eyes begging for it to be a lie, but he knew Daniel, he would always want the truth, no matter how bad or how horrible. “I just wanted to protect you, Danny,” he said sorrowfully, lowering his gaze, as he didn’t want to see the distain in his love’s eyes. 

Daniel was shocked….it was True! “You…you killed them? All of them?” he asked, trying to absorb what he was hearing. 

“They all got what was coming to them, Daniel. It’s not like I killed innocent men here…just a different variety of SNAKE,” Jack replied passionately, still feeling he was just in his actions. “Short and Alcott didn’t act alone, Danny, they were under orders…NID again, specifically those three fuckers!” 

“But you don’t know this, Jack…” Daniel started to say. 

“Yes I do, Daniel. I got proof, but it’s the kind that’s not admissible in court…they were all going to get away with it…AGAIN! Again, Daniel…they were at it again! They ORDERED everything…EVERY FUCKING thing that happened to you…it wasn’t just Short and Alcott getting carried away…” Jack shouted, still angry at what he heard and what he was having to do now. 

“STOP IT!” Daniel shouted, feeling sick. 

“Enough,” Lessingger snapped. “You’ve got the point, Jackson. Now, O’Neill, I want that tape…” 

“Or what you’re going to shoot someone?” Jack asked arrogantly, but mainly to get an idea of Lessingger’s frame of mind. 

“If I have to shoot you, O’Neill, I will, but I rather not. Of course, I can just leave here…” he said letting his words trail, giving Jack a look that said there was more and Jack wanted to know. 

“Then why don’t you?” Jack snapped. 

“Sure, no problem. I’ll just head back to the Springs, and by Monday morning, Hammond will receive a few very nice photos of you and Jackson here…very racy ones at that,” he grinned. “I don’t care if you’re gay, and even if Hammond doesn’t, others will…” 

“Fucking son of a bitch,” Jack growled, almost taking a step forward, when he recalled the gun pointed at him and stopped. 

“I’m going to be sick,” Daniel announced, as he did look pale as well as green around the gills, and before Lessingger could act, he dashed into the cabin, his hand covering his mouth. 

“DON’T DO ANYTHING STUPID, JACKSON!” Lessingger shouted, not wanting to take his eyes off O’Neill. “Okay, last time, I want the tape and I want it now!” 

“It contains your confession too, as I recall mentioning a bit ago,” Jack replied coolly. 

“I don’t care, I want it and I want it now,” Lessingger growled. “Or are you planning on killing me too?” he said, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the Colonel. 

“No. What I did to the others, it was more than just a matter of taking someone out, it was making Earth SAFE for Daniel…and more. They were low lives, SNAKES, just like I said. If they got away with what they did to Daniel again…again, Lessingger, you are hearing this part right? If they got away with it again, they’d only do IT again, and there is no telling that Daniel would survive. Not only do I love Daniel, but Earth NEEDS him, I thought you understood that…” 

“Shut up, O’Neill, you’re breaking my heart…not! Last chance…” 

“Why do you need the tape? Why didn’t you go right to Hammond…why aren’t Hammond and the MPS here?” Daniel asked, still looking pale as he slowly came out of the cabin, his arms wrapped around himself. “If you went to the General and told him what you know, he’d have no choice but to investigate it, and if you knew what was happing from the beginning, why didn’t you say something to stop it?” 

“That’s a very good point,” Jack said, suddenly seeing what he should have, but was too angry to notice. “Why are you here alone with a gun on me asking for the tape, when you could have easily gone to Hammond long before now?” 

“I don’t think he wants the tape for Hammond,” Daniel stated as he moved a bit closer, still looking insecure and unwell. 

“Fucking hell,” Jack snarled with understanding. “This is about Blackmail?” 

“Why the hell not?” Lessingger replies nonchalantly. “I’m sick of the Air Force, and this is the perfect opportunity to retire…and sweetly I might add. Ten grand a month from the eleven…or should I now say twelve,” he smirked at Daniel, “makes quite a little nest egg and a nice steady income, don’t you think?” 

“Ten grand? Ten thousand dollars a month? Where the hell do you think we’d get that kind of money? You must’ve been sniffing marker pens at the base, if you think any of us have that kind of money,” Jack snapped back. 

“I don’t care where or how you get it. Hell, you guys have access to the universe…I’m sure you’ll come up with something to…sell, if need be. It’s that or you all are going to be sitting on death row in Leavenworth…except for Daniel here…I’m sure he’ll do just fine in his prison…being a nice looking fella and all,” Lessingger teased. “Oh, and so you know, I’ve already resigned and moved away, where even that bitch Carter won’t be able to track me down. You’ll have the account number where to transfer the money, and since computers are MY thing, I’ll make sure it’s not traced or traceable when I transfer it out of that account. And like a bank, there will be late fees.” 

“You know, I never liked you,” Jack replied evenly, placing his hands in his pockets and rocking back on his feet. “But you’re out of luck, there is no tape. I burned it when I got back,” he smirked knowingly. 

“Don’t mess with me O’Neill,” Lessingger growled. “You know what is at stake here…you and your boyfriend.” 

Jack looked at him seriously, “I won’t let any of this fall on the others, so if I have to, I’ll go and confess to Hammond. There is NO PROOF, to say otherwise. I made sure of it. Even if they do dig, there is nothing to show I didn’t work alone…I was trained to do these types of operations,” he stated firmly, more than willing to make the sacrifice.

“Jack…” Daniel said softly. 

“I mean it, Danny. There is no tape I got rid of it. The others found the recording of the meeting where those bastards ordered your abduction. They wanted to help, and either I let them or they’d act on their own…I couldn’t allow that. I…me, I pulled the trigger in one fashion or another…never them.” Jack then faced Lessingger, “So, looks like you got squat.” 

Lessingger laughed, “Well, this played out easer than I imagined,” he said with a smile, and then laughed harder seeing Jack’s puzzled look. 

“Jack, he has his own tape, without his own confession on it…that’s why he wants yours, so if found he won’t be incriminated,” Daniel said, looking very cool, his eyes dark with anger. 

“You were always very smart, Doctor Jackson,” Lessingger replied, and then looked back at Jack. “If you go to Hammond, not only will I release the copy I have, but I’ll send out those photos too…so you see, I’ve covered all my bases. You’re going to pay and you’re going to pay well…starting now. You and I are going to take a little trip down to the bank in town and you’re going to empty out your savings account…” 

“You fucking son of a bitch,” Jack growled, willing to take the bullet then let this scum do this to him, Daniel and the others. 

“JACK…no,” Daniel said, not wanting to see his lover hurt. He then faced Lessingger. “This isn’t very smart, Brian. You must know, they’ll hunt you down…they’re very good at what they do. They won’t take this lying down…you’re best bet is to hand over your copy or copies and vanish…I’ll keep them off you,” Daniel promised. 

“Please, I’m not stupid. I’ve made my arrangements and if they even TRY to come after me…well, it’ll be too bad for them…and you. In fact, why don’t you come with us, Doc…I bet your savings account is much more interesting than the Colonel’s,” he grinned, waving the gun at him, having moved back to his car. “No more games, let’s go!” he ordered. “O’Neill, you’ll drive and I’ll keep your pretty bitch with me, just to make sure…” 

Jack startled at the sound of a gun being fired, as he was not expecting it, and to all intent and purposes, as far as he could see, it was not Lessgingger’s, who was now falling over dead. Jack looked and was stunned to see the gun that had fired in Daniel’s hands, having probably gone and gotten it when he went into the cabin. “Daniel? What have you done?” he asked carefully, seeing how shaken his lover was over what he had just done. 

Daniel slowly moved toward Jack and handed him the gun, safety on…now. “If those you killed to protect ME were snakes, he was a leech,” Daniel said, finally meeting his lover’s eyes. “He would bleed us all dry, he’d never stop…I…I couldn’t let him do that to you or…or…” 

Jack saw the emotional shock Daniel was in and put the gun on the hood of the car and embraced his lover tightly, letting him know he was there for him, as Daniel shook in his arms. “I’m sorry, love,” he whispered. “I never meant this to get back to you…to hurt you. I…I just wanted to protect you,” Jack added, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes. He knew he’d pay for his actions, had even prayed that he’d suffer alone, but he should have known better. The only way to make him regret anything, was this…his Danny suffering for it…worse his precious soul tainted. “I’m sorry,” he heard himself sob, as he held his lover to him. 

“Shh, don’t, Jack, please,” Daniel said, his love for his mate stronger than his guilt at what he had done. He caressed Jack’s back, “You did what you felt you had to…so did I. I CHOSE to protect you as you chose to protect me, please…please,” he asked, hardly ever seen his love cry. “I love you, Jack, that hasn’t changed.” 

Jack leaned back, pulling himself together as much as he could, “Even after knowing what I did?” 

“I’ve always known you could kill, and you’ve hinted over the years that you’ve done some terrible things, Jack. I’ve never mistaken you for a Saint…my knight yes, but never a Saint,” Daniel smiled a bit. Then reached up and caressed his love’s face, “Was ANY of it, just for you? Did you guess at who you were…targeting?” 

“No, Danny. I…we wanted you safe. A LOT Of people…Paul, Carter, Teal’c, Lou…SG-2 and 3, they all found out and pushed to help. But even if they didn’t I would have still done it, Daniel. They would have never left you alone…just like the Goa’uld, they thought they were untouchable and could do whatever the hell they wanted.” 

Daniel nodded, “We’ve killed many Goa’uld over the years, Jack. Many Jaffa and other enemies. The fact that the enemy we both just now…took out, was not alien, shouldn’t make a difference,” Daniel reasoned. 

“Earth is our home, Daniel, it should be safe…or what the HELL are we fighting for?” Jack asked, still not happy to see his love touched by all this. “I wanted to protect you…its supposed to be what I do. You solve the mysteries of the universe, I protect you…” 

Daniel silenced his lover with a kiss, “I don’t recall what happened, Jack, and for that I really am grateful, but what I do recall, is while they were hurting me, I knew…in my heart of hearts, you’d come for me. That’s what angered them so much…I refused to be afraid. I’m not afraid when you’re around, Jack…you DO protect me, but you’re not superhuman. Just like in the field, there are times I have to protect myself and there are times I need to get YOUR six…just like now. Thus…we’re a team.” 

Jack nodded that he agreed, “You going to be okay with this?” he asked. 

“No,” Daniel said honestly, “but I’ll get over it, just like I have all the other enemies I’ve killed protecting my team and family, and I’ve got you to help me through it…right?” he asked, double checking that Jack wouldn’t see him any differently now. 

“Always,” Jack promised and sealed it with a kiss. Then took a deep breath, closed his eyes and focused. “I’m going to have to call Carter and Lou. We need to be sure we can find what ‘arrangements’ he really made and clean his trail so nothing leads to us. Since he resigned on his own, he’ll just vanish.” 

“This could get messy,” Daniel said softly, stepping back into his lover’s arms, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“I know, but as you said, we’re not alone. You and me…and our family, the SGC…we’ll get through it, I promise.”

Daniel nodded and was silent a moment. “No more,” he whispered. “No more doing anything behind my back…we’re a team,” he added. 

“I’m sorry, Danny, but I didn’t think you’d…well…and it needed to be done. Now they know, NOT to mess with you and most of the NID are gone,” Jack replied. “Besides, if I’d done nothing, they might have…” 

“I know, I know,” Daniel whispered, then leaned back, “but promise, no more behind my back, please?” 

Seeing the sincere need, Jack promised and as always sealed it with a kiss. “Why don’t you go back inside I’ll take care of this…” 

“No, Jack. You can’t protect me from this anymore…we’ll call Sam and we’ll take care of it together, okay?” 

Seeing how determined Daniel was, Jack just nodded, after all, Daniel was right, they were a team, and he saw his partner needing to see this through to the end. Jack knew with his team, they’d get this mess cleaned up and tucked under the proverbial rug, so it wasn’t that which worried him, it was Daniel. He just wished it never came to this, for he knew this would change his lover forever and he feared what it would do to his soul…he’d never forgive himself for this…never. This was also something he’d never forget either, he knew he wouldn’t but he’d be there for his love and maybe…perhaps, get HIM to forget for a while. He vowed then to spend the rest of his life trying…his penance, and so long as Daniel was safe and well here on Earth…he'd gladly pay. 

THE END


End file.
